<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Mirror by triumphmusic1980</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241532">Broken Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980'>triumphmusic1980</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Dimension [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andre Matos - Fandom, Avantasia (Band), Tobias Sammet - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on the Guardian Angel Andre AU)<br/>Tobias Sammet and his character The Scarecrow from the Wicked Trilogy Avantasia Albums have swapped places. It's up to Andre to set things right. But he doesn't even know where to begin...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Dimension [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost In Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gray and gloomy day, with a misty rain falling without any signs of stopping. Andre had been out shopping, as it was his turn to do so, and was rushing home to avoid getting poured on by the rain. He had been running, as the storm seemed to only be getting worse. He had seen a huge bolt of lightning hit close to here only a bit ago, and he did not want to be stuck in this with all the groceries. He reached the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the building, happy to be out of the rain.</p><p>He made his way to his and Tobi’s door and struggled with the grocery bags as he tried to find his keys. He set a few of the bags down to get to his pocket better, but as he did so, he noticed something strange. He saw that the door was slightly ajar, and he could hear music blasting from inside. He let out a tired sigh, knowing full well who was responsible for forgetting to close the door again. He picked up the bags and pushed the door open with his foot and entered the apartment. </p><p>He walked into the kitchen and set the bags down on the table, hardly able to hear himself over the music blasting from the living room. He walked in and had to admit, the sight in front of him was not what he expected. </p><p>There, sitting on the floor, was Tobi, but Andre saw that he was dressed in one of his full stage outfits, the one reminiscent of what he wore for the “Dying for an Angel” music video. Long black coat, ragged dress shirt, torn gray pants, and more eyeliner than Andre had ever seen Tobi wear before. A matching top hat for the outfit sat on the floor next to Tobi. Tobi didn’t seem to hear Andre come in, so he just sat there staring blankly ahead at a turned off television. Their old radio sat by him, blasting what Andre guessed was some modern rock music that he was unfamiliar with. </p><p>“Tobi? You left the door open again.” Andre called, but no response from the musician on the floor, apparently quite invested in the music playing. Andre walked closer, calling louder this time. “Tobi!!!”</p><p>Tobi’s head snapped towards him, his eyes locking with Andre’s. Andre could not really read what exact expression Tobi had, but it appeared a mix of shock, anger, and maybe even fear.</p><p>“Tobi, can you turn the music off plea-” Andre started, but let out a yelp of surprise as Tobi quickly slammed his fist down on the radio, the sound cutting to silence. “Tobi, wha-”</p><p>“YOU!” Tobi yelled, detest in his voice as he pointed to Andre. Andre took a step back and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Tobi, I don’t know what this is, but it seems you-HEY!!” Andre cried as Tobi proceeded to jump up and hop over the back of the couch, a shortcut to avoid walking by Andre.</p><p>“Stay back! I’m not following your damn rules anymore! Not yours, and not <i>his!</i>” Tobi yelled, pointing at Andre, and sneering the last word he spoke. Andre took a step towards his friend.</p><p>“Tobi, calm down, is this some sort of acting thing, because I’d really appreciate it if you-hey, where- where are you going?!” Andre cried as Tobi ran from him and into the kitchen. Andre watched in silent shock as Tobi proceeded to hop onto the table, then to the counter. </p><p>“I knew this place seemed too normal! This is all another trick, isn’t it! He just has to keep messing with me!” He cried, turning around as he began rummaging through the cabinets. Andre began to walk closer.</p><p>“Tobi, please, what on earth has gotten into you?” he cried, worry entering his voice. Tobi had done odd things before, but never like this. And Tobi’s pranks were never this thought out. He approached the kitchen but jumped back as a glass flew past his head.</p><p>“I said stay back!” Tobi yelled angrily as he threw another glass, which Andre managed to dodge once more. </p><p>“Tobi! What the heck-AGH!” Andre cried as a glass thrown by Tobi hit him on the shoulder and fell to the ground, shattered to pieces. Tobi stopped his antics for a moment, staring at Andre, who just stared back in shock. The place where the glass had hit Andre should have left a mark at least, or drew blood or something, but no injury was seen. It was as if nothing had hit him at all. Tobi began stomping in place.</p><p>“HAHA! HAHA! See?” he said, smiling and pointing angrily to Andre, who looked down to where he had been hit. “You aren’t human! I knew it! I could see right through this trick! What more does he want with me, huh? Why are you still here? Haven’t I been tortured enough?”</p><p>Andre stood in silence as Tobi laughed. This wasn’t right, Tobi would never say such a thing to him, not even as a joke. And he would never aim to hurt him.</p><p><i>“Tobi, please!”</i> Andre cried, not sure what to do. “You need to talk to me, what is going on?”</p><p>“Oh, you would like to know!”</p><p>“Yes, I would! Not get off the counter and tal-will you stop that!?” Andre yelled, dodging another glass thrown his way.</p><p>“I am sick of this game! I sold my soul for everything, I lost everything!” Tobi said, holding a few glasses in his arms. “What more can you all take? My sanity? Is that what this is? Some joke to drive me even more insane?” He cried, jumping off the counter and searching through more cabinets. Andre watched as Tobi found some alcohol and grabbed a half-full bottle. “This look familiar to yah? You’re the one who drove me to this in the first place!” he said, grabbing more bottles and holding them in his arms.</p><p>Andre had had enough. He walked towards Tobi as he was turned away and grabbed his arm. Tobi wheeled around, attempting to hit Andre with the glasses in his hands, but Andre knocked his arm away, sending the glasses to the floor. Andre and Tobi struggled for a moment, but seeing he was outmatched and pinned, Tobi stopped and just stared at Andre. </p><p>Andre looked into his eyes and felt his blood run cold with what he saw. There was no recognition there, no kindness, none of the compassion towards Andre that Tobi was known for. Tobi just stared daggers ahead at Andre, hardly blinking. Something was indeed very wrong.</p><p>“Tobi-”</p><p>“<i>Stop</i> calling me that.” He replied, not breaking his gaze.</p><p>“What on earth do you mean?” Andre said, not daring to let go of Tobi.</p><p>“You know full well what I mean, <i>Acedia</i>.” He sneered. “My name is Scarecrow. Always has been. Always will be. <i>He</i> made sure of that. So, <i>stop…</i>” he said as he is yanked his arm away, “…calling me…” he muttered, finally free of Andre’s grip, “…this…<i>Tobi!</i>” he finished, taking a step back. Scarecrow backed away from Andre, who did not move, and backed his way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom where he slammed the door shut, causing Andre to flinch. </p><p>Andre stood in the same place, not moving. A million thoughts going through his head. He felt some tears begin to form in his eyes. Tobi would never hurt him like this or say such things. Even as a joke. Andre looked to the mess in the kitchen, the broken glass covering the floor. He then looked to the bedroom door. </p><p>He knew the name. It was Tobi’s character from his album. And Acedia…that was Andre’s. But why pretend they were real? Why do this? He had seen Tobi only hours earlier, and he was just sitting on the couch reading. He had said goodbye to Andre as he always did. What had happened between then and now? This is not something Tobi would do. Never.</p><p>That’s when another thought entered Andre’s mind. Tobi wouldn’t do this. But his character, the Scarecrow…he would. Andre looked towards the living room, where the now broken radio sat next to a black top hat on the ground. He managed to find the will to move and walked towards it, picking up the hat.</p><p>It was worn. Very worn. It had aged tears and was authentic. Not a costume. He turned it over in his hands. He had never seen this before. He knew Tobi’s wardrobe, and while he had hats like this…this one was not his. And it was not even close to Halloween, so he couldn’t have bought it anywhere near here. And Andre had only been gone less than an hour.</p><p>Then a thought entered Andre’s mind. A thought he did not want to believe, but maybe…maybe was the truth. He didn’t know how, but he had to consider the possibility that this person in his house, though he looked just like his Tobi, was not his Tobi. That maybe, by some supernatural force of nature, this was the character of the album brought to life. That maybe he had somehow swapped places with his Tobi.</p><p>Andre froze. He felt the hat fall from his hands and hit the floor. His eyes widened as he felt panic overcome him. If this wild theory were true…and this was the character, swapped into their world…then…that means his Tobi would be in the Scarecrow’s world.</p><p>Andre began pacing, running his hands through his hair. How did this happen? What could he do? This shouldn’t be possible! He thought of all the dangers in the album that his Tobi would face, including a representation of Mephistopheles himself…he would have continued pacing, letting panicked thoughts consume him if he hadn’t heard a click from down the hall. </p><p>Andre paused and looked towards the bedroom door, where the Scarecrow’s head was poking out, if just barely. Neither person moved, but then Andre looked slowly down to the floor, where the hat lay. Not breaking eye contact with the man down the hall, he reached down and picked up the hat.</p><p>He slowly made his way to the door, not daring speak or make sudden movements. The Scarecrow just stared at him, and Andre could no longer read his expression. As he neared the door, making sure to stay at a distance, he slowly reached the hat out towards the door. He held it for a moment, where after the Scarecrow slowly reached his arm out then quickly grabbed the hat, pulling it inside the room with him. He gave Andre one last look then shut the door. This time much quieter.</p><p>Andre let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He needed to fix this problem, and the first thing he had to do was gain the characters trust. It was all he could think to do. But how…</p><p>~</p><p>Tobi stood in the middle of the street in an old and broken town. The sky was black and cloudy, the buildings were old and worn, and a thick fog surrounded the area. Only some old flickering orange streetlights provided light, aside from a few scattered house windows. Tobi swore the world around him kept distorting in his peripheral vision, almost like a strange fever dream. But the moment he focused on it, it appeared normal, albeit haunting. </p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>Not really sure what to do or where to go, he just stood in silence in the street, taking in the scene around him. This was definitely an odd day for him. One minute, he is making popcorn in the kitchen, the next, there’s a loud crash of thunder and the power goes out. There’s a bright light he thought was lighting, but the moment the light fades, he finds himself here. In the middle of the street. In a town not his own. Without his popcorn. </p><p><i>‘I bet Arjen doesn’t deal with this shit.’</i> He thought as he sighed. </p><p>Knowing nothing would get solved standing here, he began walking. Though he wasn’t sure where. He didn’t recognize the city, though it looked American in style. But what worried him was how dead it looked. No sign of life, aside from a few faintly lit windows. And everything around him just felt…strange. The sky was dark, but it wasn’t night. Everything just felt off. Like he was in a fever dream, but he wasn’t sick. At least he didn’t think he was.</p><p>He didn’t feel sick earlier, and he would never do any drugs or anything. So, what caused this? He couldn’t say. It was just a normal day. He woke up, had breakfast with Andre, began reading a book, said bye to Andre as he left for the store, and he began making popcorn. That was it. </p><p>He would have kept thinking if movement hadn’t caught his attention. He thought he saw a shadow disappear in an alley ahead. Despite his better judgement, he walked towards the alley, as this was the first life he had seen since he arrived. He was about to turn the corner when a man slid out from the alley and stood before him.</p><p>“We meet again.” He said with a smile. Or something like a smile.</p><p>“I uh…wait…Alice Cooper?”</p><p>Tobi was confused, yes, but he was happy to see a familiar face. The man looked just like Cooper, odd top hat, eye makeup, weird ragged clothes, and all.</p><p>“I am afraid you are mistaken, my friend…” the man said, not breaking his smile. “Perhaps you went a little too far with my wares?”</p><p>“Yeahhhh I have no idea what that means. Listen, Alice, what’s going on, I was just makin’ popcorn and then the next think I know, I’m in some Disneyland haunted town set. Is this a prank?” he said with a laugh. “You are in on this aren’t you? Who is behind this? Was it Eric? Or one of the guys? It was Jens wasn’t it?”</p><p>The man ahead of him did not move. His smile unwavering.</p><p>“Maybe…it was…uh…” Tobi said, becoming unnerved by the man’s mannerisms, or lack thereof, “…Sascha…?” he said, trailing off. The man took a step forward.  </p><p>“I see you are having a moment of misclarity!” the man said reaching into his pocket. “Perhaps, like before, I can offer some tranquility to ease your mind?” he said. Tobi just stared in shock as the man pulled out what appeared to be a syringe. </p><p>“Yeahh uhhh, oh boy, yeah no, not playing this game, ok…” Tobi said, backing away. The Alice Cooper lookalike didn’t move from his spot. Tobi took note of the man’s arm that held the syringe. His skin could be seen, and Tobi saw what he would swear was needle injection marks.</p><p>“I have helped you before, friend! I can do it again! For a price…” he said, his head tilting at an awkward angle. Tobi kept backing away.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, ok, you can cut this out, dude, this isn’t funny anymore.” He said, eying the man as he put the needle away. </p><p>“I find it all quite entertaining!” the man said, gaze not breaking from Tobi’s backing up form. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t, so uhhh, I’m gonna go find someone who is uhh, not in on this whole thing…” Tobi said, turning around as he briskly walked away. He heard the mans voice call out from behind him.</p><p>“You will come back! They always do! I’m the angel of joy…” his voice faded away. Tobi looked back and the man had vanished. </p><p>Tobi shivered.</p><p><i>‘That was weird…’</i> he thought. He looked around the new street he was on. Just as dead as the other. This was way too big for a prank. And why would Cooper be in on it as well? Especially to this degree? He was a chill guy. Tobi thought back to his encounter, then froze in place as something occurred to him.</p><p>Alice Cooper. Drug dealer. Angel of joy…</p><p>“What the FUCK!” he couldn’t help but say out loud. He looked around, but still no one was in sight. Cooper was playing his character from the album. But why? What kind of prank was this? And his acting was good…too good. Alice Cooper could be creepy, yeah, but his acting always had a warm charm to it. The guy he just met was…not…that.</p><p>Another thought occurred to him at that moment.</p><p>Angel of joy…angel…</p><p>Where the heck was Andre? He would never have agreed to put Tobi through such a convoluted prank like this. Especially considering the only way Tobi could have gotten here was if he were knocked out or something, and Andre would never agree to that. Maybe he was just dreaming…maybe the popcorn overloaded the microwave, caused a power surge, and knocked him out, and this is just the mental result. Yeah, that was it. He would wake up any second now. Any second.</p><p>
  <i>Any second…</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. States of Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andre tries to reason with Scarecrow, while Tobi explores a bit more of this strange world he is in. He comes across someone he is happy to see, and another...not so much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andre paced the living room floor. The man in the bedroom had not come out since he entered over an hour ago, and Andre was getting worried. The only way he would be able to fix this would be by talking with the Scarecrow, but currently, he had locked himself away and had not made a noise. </p><p>Andre paused as he had an idea. This was not Tobi, he knew that much, but maybe some of Tobi’s quirks carried over into the character. He made his way towards the kitchen and looked around it, his eyes landing on what he now saw was a full bag of popcorn sitting in the microwave. Picking it up, he made his way to the bedroom door and knocked gently. </p><p>“Hey, uhh, Scarecrow?” he started, still not fully comfortable saying the name. “I have uh, some food here, it’s been a while, so I know you must be hungry and-”</p><p>He was cut off as the door opened slightly, and he could see the Scarecrow’s eye through the crack of the door. Andre, not wanting to mess up, simply handed the bag over to the Scarecrow, who hesitantly reached out and grabbed it, pulling it inside the room with him. </p><p>Andre heard the door shut, but this time, he took note, there was no click of the lock. </p><p>Taking it as a sign, he paused a moment, then slowly turned the knob of the door handle. He pushed it open gently, not wanting to scare or anger the man any more than he already had. Inside the room, he saw Tobi’s room as it was before, with a few items scattered around the floor, as if someone had been looking for something. He scanned the room for the lookalike and spotted the top of his hat peeking over the other side of the bed. Andre took a step forward but stopped when the man spoke.</p><p>“Don’t.” was all he said.</p><p>Andre took in a breath and lowered himself to the floor, leaning against the other side of the bed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, though Andre could hear the Scarecrow eating the popcorn, though he tried to be quiet about it. </p><p>“What do you want now?” Scarecrow said quietly, breaking the silence. </p><p>“To talk. That is all.” Andre said, with no response from the character. “Listen, my name is Andre, I am not who you think I a-”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Andre paused. He had not expected that answer. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I. Know.” The Scarecrow replied sternly. </p><p>“But a bit ago-”</p><p>“A bit ago I thought this was just another trick. Another play on my mind. Another game to break my sanity. I…don’t know what this is anymore…” he said, almost sadly. It broke Andre’s heart. </p><p>“I can explain, or…at least I can try. Please, if you just let me talk…” Andre said quietly. The Scarecrow was silent for a moment.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Andre smiled as he was finally able to talk to the man.</p><p>“Ok, so uhhh…” Andre was about to start speaking when he realized that telling this already upset man that he was part of a fictional world and didn’t really exist would probably end badly. “You are…from another dimension. Yeah…This world is not yours, and-”</p><p>“Another version of me lives here, doesn’t he?” he replied coldly. </p><p>“Y…yeah he does, see he looks like you and-” Andre was cut off as the man slid a photograph across the floor to where Andre could see. </p><p>“I know. I figured that part out.”</p><p>Andre looked at the photo. It was of Tobi and himself on stage during a show, both smiling. A pang of sadness hit Andre at this moment, as he realized his Tobi was lost somewhere far away, all alone. </p><p>“He is happy here, isn’t he?” Andre heard the Scarecrow say, the edge leaving his voce.</p><p>“Y…yes. He is. We both are…”</p><p>Andre’s words faded as he realized what he had revealed. If the Scarecrow knew this world was peaceful, would he run from Andre and choose to live in this world for good? Permanently stranding his own Tobi in some God-forsaken world of nightmare?</p><p>“Lucky him. I’m glad <i>he</i> found happiness…” the Scarecrow’s words echoed sadly. Andre didn’t know how to respond. </p><p>“Y…your story isn’t over, you know…” was all Andre could think to say. </p><p>“How would <i>you</i> know?” </p><p>“I uh, well you said it yourself. I’m not human, I’m an... angel, and…I…know things?” he said, not sure if the character was buying any of this. </p><p>“Sure, ok…not the strangest thing I’ve seen.”</p><p>Andre let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </p><p>“I can see that…it will be hard, but you will figure things out. You will find peace.”</p><p>“And why should I believe you? The ‘you’ in my world isn’t exactly helpful.”</p><p>“Because…I care about you. Both of you. Any of you. And I wouldn’t lie to you about stuff like this.” Andre said, feeling the words come more naturally.</p><p>“Well,” the Scarecrow started. “You…have only been kind…” Andre heard him sigh from the other side of the room. “I…I believe you. I may regret it, but…I believe you.”</p><p>Andre leaned his head back against the side of the bed, relief flowing over him. He had made progress. </p><p>“If you are right about this…about me…I would like to go home now. This isn’t my world. It’s not my place.” The Scarecrow said. Andre heard him stand up, so he did as well, and the two locked eyes. “I am…sorry, for earlier. For attacking you…” he said, looking away. Andre gave a warm smile.</p><p>“It’s alright, I forgive you. You were afraid, and, I’ll admit, I could have handled that better.”</p><p>Scarecrow looked back up at Andre.</p><p>“So…what do we do now?” he said.</p><p>“We talk, we take notes, and we try to figure out what exactly happened. And then…we send you home.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Any SECOND NOW!!!” Tobi yelled, lightly hitting the front of his head against the side of a building. He had been standing here for a while now, trying to get himself to wake up from this strange dream, with no luck. He let out a sigh and rested his head against the wall, staring at the ground below. </p><p>It had been too long. This place, this building, the ground, it was all real. No friends of his popping out from a bush yelling ‘gotcha!’. He still didn’t know if he was asleep or not, but now, to him, this was reality.</p><p>And as far as he knew, he was stuck. </p><p>He sighed once more and stood up straight. He began to feel his emotions get the better of him as tears began to form, but he pushed the feelings down and wiped his eyes. He couldn’t give up just yet. He scanned the area, looking for any other sign of life. He dared not cross the “toy master’s” road again, so he looked in another direction. He saw the main road and, with nothing left to lose, began walking. Maybe if he walked far enough, he would simply walk out of this dream. Or nightmare. He hadn’t decided yet.</p><p>This road looked like the last. Broken houses, flickering lights, foggy streets. He walked past an old stone church and saw what may have once been beautiful stained-glass windows broken on the ground surrounding the old building. It appeared no one had been here for a while. Not wanting to deal with whatever ghosts may be hiding in the building, he carried on. </p><p>Tobi had never really felt this alone before. He had always had Andre with him, and he always had his band and his music. His family. But here…there was nothing. He wasn’t even sure if he was in his own world anymore. This place felt so strange. He kept swearing he could see movement out of the corners of his eyes, but the moment he turned to look, all was still. The only movement being the mist covering the ground, moving gently across the stone road. </p><p>He heard an owl cry in the distance, and he scanned around him once more. Now, in this area farther down the road, there were no light sources. The streetlamps were dead, and all houses and buildings were dark, many with broken windows. He felt a cold chill shiver down his spine as he began to have the feeling of being watched, but he saw nobody. He was alone.</p><p>All was silent.</p><p>“You seem to be feeling more lost now than ever, huh?” </p><p>Tobi let out a cry of fear as a voice appeared right beside him, quite close. He scrambled away, nearly tripping and falling. Once he was a few feet away, he looked back and let out a huge sigh of relief. </p><p>“Bob!” he said, feeling hope for the first time in a while. There, smiling warmly in front of him was his friend and co-musician, Bob Catley. Tobi walked forward, arms out. “Oh, Lord, it is good to see you, man! Surely you would-AHHH!!” he screamed as he fell forward right through Catley to the ground in a failed attempt to greet his friend.</p><p>Tobi froze a moment. He did not just phase right through him, he couldn’t have…</p><p>Tobi slowly turned back around. Catley was right behind him, just staring down at him, a neutral expression on his face. Tobi, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him, slowly stood up. Catley said nothing as Tobi reached out a hand to touch his arm.</p><p>As Tobi’s hand reached the man, he felt his blood run cold as his hand went right through the other man’s arm, as if he weren’t there at all. Tobi paled as he kept waving his hand through the other, not comprehending the sight in front of him. Catley stood before him as a ghost.</p><p>“Are you done?” the man said.</p><p>“I…I uh...you…” Tobi stuttered, arm still outstretched and eyes wide. He looked up to meet the older man’s eyes. </p><p>“I am not sure if thi-”</p><p>“AHHHH!” Tobi cried, cutting the man off, backing away as fast as he could. This was not possible, it couldn’t be. No stage effect could create this.</p><p>Backing away, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the man in front of him. He looked around the area for any sign of a projector, any effects tech, but he saw nothing. Looking to the ground, he saw some stones scattered about. He picked one up and threw it right at the ghost before him. The stone went right through him, and Catley remained unphased. </p><p>Tobi stared intently at the man now, not believing what he was seeing. Now that he looked, however, he did notice something different. There was an ever so faint white glow around the man, making him appear even more out of place. His clothes were normal, however. A standard white dress shirt, black pants, nothing out of the ordinary there. Everything about him was the same. Except for the fact he was a ghost, apparently. </p><p>“You are an enigma, boy.” Catley said, walking forward towards Tobi, who was frozen in place. The man stopped right in front of him. “Tell me…” he said, placing a hand on Tobi’s shoulder. Tobi did not dare move and couldn’t find the words to speak. He could not feel the man’s hand on him. “I see in your mind. Your worries. Your anxieties…they are…not mine. And yet…they are. You are not he who was here before, and yet…you are him. How is this so?” he finished. </p><p>Tobi stared at the man then backed away a bit, causing Catley’s hand to lower from his shoulder. </p><p>“I…uh…I don’t understand any of this…” he managed to get out. Catley showed no change in emotion. </p><p>“You never do, boy.”</p><p>Tobi’s expression changed from one of shock to one of annoyance. </p><p>“Thank…thank you, Bob.” He said, nodding, feeling a bit more at ease. This was familiar, at least…</p><p>“That is not who I am.” Catley said, head tilting slightly. Tobi, not sure what else to do, simply played along.</p><p>“Sure, ok, fine. Who or uh…what are you, then?” he asked, afraid of the man’s answer.</p><p>“I am you.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok, first of all, no, second of all, n-” Tobi started, raising his hand, but the man cut him off.</p><p>“I am the guide of your mind. The eternal inner voice.” He started, walking towards Tobi. “I am always there. I am the footprints to your right, and I am the spirt to take you higher than you believed you could ever go.” he stopped right in front of him. Tobi felt his gaze see right through him. “I am the Conscience of your soul.”</p><p>“Don’t…don’t throw my own lyrics back at me.” Tobi said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. The Conscience just stood there, not moving. “Look, ok, maybe you can help.” Tobi said, meeting the spirits eyes. “I am not supposed to be here, this isn’t my world. I just want to get home.”</p><p>“This world is of your own designing.” Was all the spirit said.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I am aware of that, thank you. Look,” he said walking closer to the spirit. “Look, Conscience, or whatever, this is not my reality, this is the Scarecrow’s! He is supposed to be here, not me! Get it?”</p><p>“But you are him, are you not?”</p><p>“No! I mean, not really, I mean…I created him, but I am not him! He is a product of my imagination! You all are! This whole place is fiction! A story! And it should. Not. Exist!”</p><p>“Then how do you explain your presence here? I never existed in the first place. But the world, it does. It is reality to those who reside in it.”</p><p>“Y…yeah, I guess, but…oh, will you cut the cryptics? I just need a straight answer!” Tobi said, getting annoyed. </p><p>“I know what you know, and all I do is guide you based on what you perceive.” The spirit replied with a small smile. Tobi just stared at him.</p><p>“Yeah, ok. Thanks. Note to self, make Catley’s characters less cryptic in future albums…” he said, turning away from the ghost. “Look, if you aren’t going to help me, I’m just going to keep walking.” He said, starting down the street once more.</p><p>“If you are the creator of this world, then maybe you can create your own path through this unknown.” The spirit’s voice called from behind.</p><p>Tobi froze. He turned around to look at the ghost who still stood calmly in the same spot. He ran back to the man.</p><p>“Ok, ok, now that is helpful…” he said as he began pacing. The spirit’s eyes simply followed him as he walked. “I did create this world…maybe…maybe I can make a way home. But how…” he said, stopping. </p><p>“You said we are stories, did you not?” </p><p>“Yeah, this whole thing, you are all characters I created…why?”</p><p>“Write your own ending.” The conscience said with a smile. Tobi paused a moment then clapped his hands together.</p><p>“Right! Ok…maybe…maybe I just need to find the end of the story, or make a new ending, or something…maybe when I do that, I will be sent home!” he said with a smile, feeling hope for the first time in a bit. “Thank you, Bob-I mean, ah, Conscience.”</p><p>“You already knew the answer since the start.” He replied, calmly. Tobi just started blankly at him. </p><p>“Sure…yeah ok….” He said, turning around, not finding the energy to dance around the spirit’s words anymore. “So, uh, how do we progress the story?” he said turning back around to the ghost. </p><p>“A story moves like the wind, ever changing, ever determined. Your stage has been set.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not asking you questions anymore.” Tobi said, looking around the area. He had already met a few of the characters, perhaps more would come. “Come on, Conscience, let’s get moving.” He said, leading the way down the street. The ghost began walking beside him, though no change of emotion was seen. Its unnerved Tobi a bit, seeing such a usually energetic and expressive man so reserved, but he knew this wasn’t real. He had to work with what he had.</p><p>The two walked in silence for a bit, Tobi not wanting to hurt his brain more with the ghost’s cryptic dialogue. </p><p>The two walked for a long while, Tobi taking note of any changes in the wind, but all was silent. The town was seemingly endless, with no borders in sight. Just and endless expanse of broken city. That’s when Tobi froze. He held out an arm to stop the spirit from carrying on, though he shivered as the spirit walked right through it, not catching the cue. </p><p>“Bo-er, Conscience, wait…” he said, a shakiness in his voice. The spirit stopped and turned around and made his way back to Tobi, not saying a word. “Look…” he said, pointing to the building next to them.</p><p>It was an old stone church, with busted out broken stained-glass windows covering the ground. The same church they had seen an hour ago. </p><p>“We…we didn’t turn or anything, how…” Tobi said, approaching the building. It was the exact same one from before. Tobi looked around the area, now seeing all was the same. They had gone in a circle. But they had been walking straight for over an hour. </p><p>There goes his plan of walking out of the nightmare.</p><p>“Conscience, do you have any explaaaa…..” Tobi said, losing the words as he looked towards the church again. A cloaked figure he hadn’t seen before was leaning in the doorway, humming to himself. </p><p>Tobi just stared ahead, unsure of who he was about to meet. The man stopped his humming and turned his head towards Tobi, and Tobi felt a shiver go down his spine. Before him was singer Jørn Lande, except at this point, Tobi knew it wasn’t really his friend. He was now beginning to have second thoughts on this “go through the story” thing. </p><p>Tobi swallowed and took a step back as the figure, who he knew was Mephistopheles, began walking towards him. </p><p>“<i>Conscience,</i>” he whispered back towards the ghost behind him. “What should I d-oh <i>come on!!!</i>” he cried as he saw the Catley-lookalike was nowhere to be seen. He was alone.</p><p>He turned back around and let out a scream as the demon was now right in front of him, having approached as quiet as the night. It looked like his friend, but he wore a black cloak of sorts, and had dark eyes, and Tobi couldn’t tell if it was eyeliner or if his eyes were just solid black. It was hard to see in the dim light.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, dreamer. You know me!” the man said in a calming voice with a smile, though it did not ease Tobi’s nerves. </p><p>“Yeah, uh, I know you alright…Listen, I’m just going to goooo….” Tobi said, slowly turning away, but as he did so, he jumped back as he saw Meph was now right behind him. He turned back around and saw the demon gone from his original spot. “Uhhh…”</p><p>“Something is different here….” The man said, walking slowly around Tobi, who dared not move. “Is this an attempt to escape your past? Or perhaps a change of image to hide from me…”</p><p>“I, uhhh…” Tobi began, but the man before him walked up and stood right in front of him, and Tobi swore he could feel the temperature of the air drop around him.</p><p>
  <i>“You are aware you could never escape me, right?”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOO!</p><p>The madness continues!</p><p>So I said before, any character that is nOT a "real person" exists inside Scarecrow's/Tobi's mind, and he can see them, but not touch, because, you know, personified aspects of thought.</p><p>I tried to make the world more surreal, as technically, Tobi is nOT in the Scarecrow's "real world", he is in his perception of reality. </p><p>Scarecrow likes snacks like Tobi does.</p><p>Also, IDK how a conscious would act. I have no idea. I am guessing. I've never had a 1v1 convo with my conscious so,,,,I have no point of reference. </p><p>And also...enter Mephistopheles...(or in other words...spooky Jorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wastelands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andre and Scarecrow have begun their research on the situation. Tobi comes across a familiar adversary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andre paced around the kitchen. Scarecrow sat in a chair with his feet up on the table. In front of them on the table were various papers and notes made by the duo surrounding their situation. </p>
<p>“So, to recap…” Andre started, not ceasing his movement. Scarecrow just stared ahead out the window, watching the rain continue its descent. “I leave for the store at approximately 9am. My Tobi woke up at the same time as I, and nothing strange happened between us waking up and me leaving. When I left, he was on that couch reading that book…” he said, eying the novel which now lay on the kitchen table with the other papers. “I am gone for just under an hour. When I return, I find the door open, and you inside listening to music.” He stopped, eying Scarecrow, who removed his hat and took a breath. </p>
<p>“I awoke in my hotel room as normal; the world was normal; it was the same dismal place as ever.” He said, exasperated. “I go outside and begin walking to meet my, uh…” he paused, thinking hard about what to say, “business partner…down the road…and I sense something was a bit off. I hear what sounds like a thunderstorm, but the sky was dead. I look around and see nothing weird, or at least, nothing weirder than what I’m used to.” He said, looking towards Andre, who finally stood still to listen. “I walk down the sidewalk, my mind always in constant debate, so I guess I was too distracted to notice...”</p>
<p>“Too distracted to see what?” Andre asked.</p>
<p>“I was just…thinking to myself when I noticed just a bit too late the world get all…I don’t know, distorted? Before I knew it, everything was all wonky, there was a bright light, and then I was standing outside your door. I didn’t know what had happened, and I was too drained to care, so I just opened the unlocked door and went inside.”</p>
<p>“You just entered someone’s random house? No questions asked?”</p>
<p>“I thought I was having a bad reaction to something. A bad trip or, I don’t know something with the drinks I had last night. The world felt too normal, so I guessed I had to have been dreaming. I saw an old radio on the floor so I just, went to the one thing I was familiar with.”</p>
<p>“Music?” Andre asked. Scarecrow nodded. </p>
<p>“Listen, things have been bad lately, I just…didn’t care anymore. I’ve had weird stuff happen to me before, so I thought this was just another illusion. Then you walked in.”</p>
<p>“And you thought I was the person from your world?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. So, I thought this was another one of his tricks, so I well, I lost it a bit.”</p>
<p>“Who’s tricks?”</p>
<p>“Mephistopheles.” Scarecrow said, in a way that made it sound like it should have been obvious. </p>
<p>“Oh dear…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Now your guy is probably dealing with him.” He said almost sadly. Scarecrow looked down for a bit, but then noticed it had gone silent. He looked up to see Andre turned around, hands in his hair. “Andre?” he asked, a bit of worry running through him as he got no response. “Andre?” he tried again, standing up and walking over to the man.</p>
<p>Andre simply stared ahead with eyes wide. Scarecrow could hear his panicked breathing. </p>
<p>“Andre? Hey, we will fix this-”</p>
<p>“What if we don’t?” Andre said, voice shaky. “Tobi could literally be in the presence of the embodiment of all evil right now, and he is all alone! What if he gets hurt, or he meets the drug dealer character, or what if Mephistopheles goes into his mind and just-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Scarecrow yelled, putting a reassuring hand on Andre’s arm. Andre looked at him, tears filing his eyes. “I was an absolute idiot around those people. Your guy sounds like he has a bit more sense than I do. He will be fine.” Andre nodded, but the fears didn’t leave. Tobi had written the Mephistopheles character to be cunning and quick. If he went after Tobi, surely, he would find a way to break him…</p>
<p>“Come on, sit down.” Scarecrow said, leading Andre to the table. Andre did so and laid his head down, his hair covering his face. Scarecrow sat next to him and placed a hand on Andre’s arm. “We will figure this out. You believed in me, so I’m believing in you.”</p>
<p>Andre took in a shaky breath and sat up. He looked to Scarecrow, and for the first time, saw genuine concern in his eyes. Andre wiped his own tears away.</p>
<p>“I…I’m sorry, I’m not thinking right…”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of us are my friend. But that won’t stop us. Come on, let’s go over it all again…” he said, rearranging some papers on the table. Andre nodded and began doing the same.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t shake the fact that something was going to go horribly wrong. Tobi was capable and smart, albeit he was also an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. He could take care of himself, most of the time. He also created these characters. He knew them. They were a part of him. But still Andre couldn’t shake his bad feeling. </p>
<p>Then Andre realized…the characters. Tobi was going to be surrounded by people he recognized but were not the friends that he knew. Some of them were downright out to hurt him. Even his own character… Oh lord, what if Tobi met Acedia…</p>
<p>
  <i>‘This look familiar to yah? You’re the one who drove me to this in the first place!’</i>
</p>
<p>Andre recalled the Scarecrow’s comment on Acedia, and the alcohol…and oh lord, the drugs…Andre prayed to God above Tobi didn’t come across him, and if he did, he prayed Tobi would not let these influences get the better of him. Again, he knew Tobi was capable, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be manipulated by the <i>actual</i> Mephistopheles…</p>
<p>Andre shook the thoughts from his mind. He had to focus. He had to set things right before it was too late…</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tobi was freezing. He stood in place, not daring antagonize the man before him. Mephistopheles simply stared at him, and Tobi, for the life of him, could not read his expression. After a moment of silence, the man backed away, regaining composure. Tobi let out a sigh of relief as the temperature around him returned to normal.</p>
<p>“Whatever your reason be, dreamer…it won’t do you any good.” He said, adjusting his cloak. “You have been under my watch for far too long now for any trivial trick like this to get past me.” </p>
<p>“Well, you see, uhh, sir, uhh…” Tobi started, not sure how to address the being before him. He was torn. Should he carry on the illusion? Pretend to be Scarecrow? Or should he reveal himself…</p>
<p>“Yes?” the demon replied, giving a small smile towards Tobi, never once losing the calm charm in his voice. </p>
<p>“Look, I…” he started. He couldn’t play this demons game. Tobi knew the result. If you mess with the fires of hell…you get consumed by the flames. “I am not who you think I am, this is not my story, and I would very much like to leave right now!” he said quickly, trying to sound intimidating. And failing. He stood still, watching the man before him.</p>
<p>Meph stopped and stood still, facing away from Tobi. He turned around, and Tobi watched as the man circled him. </p>
<p>“Yes…that would explain a few things…” he said quietly, eyeing Tobi up and down. “So, with that being said…I suppose there is no reason for your stay.”</p>
<p>“You…are going to let me go? Just like that?” Tobi asked, doubt in his mind. </p>
<p>“Of course. I am not unethical. I have methods. Reasoning. I see now you are not the one from before, though you do bear a striking resemblance…” he said with a small laugh. Tobi shifted his feet. He felt uncomfortable. He had to leave. “So, you may go on your way.” The man said, turning away from Tobi.</p>
<p>“Ah…oh…ok, well uh…th...thank you, then, I’ll just uhh…” he started as he awkwardly shuffled sideways, away from the demon before him. </p>
<p>“…If you can show me where the Scarecrow resides, that is.” Meph said, turning back towards Tobi, a sly smile on his face. Tobi froze. He had no idea.</p>
<p>“Well, you see…it seems, he and I uh…swapped…places?” Tobi said, hoping this would be enough for the demon to let him go. </p>
<p>“So…” Meph began in a playful voice, walking towards Tobi once more. “He is no longer in this realm, then?” he asked, standing before Tobi, who backed away slowly.</p>
<p>“N…no, I don’t think so…I think there is some, uh, alternate dimension thing going on here…”</p>
<p>“So, because of you…I have lost the soul I was promised?” he said coldly. Tobi felt the desire to run. This was not good. He backed away more but felt himself back into a sone wall. He looked at the demon who stood before him, and Tobi could swear he saw various shadows move around the ground surrounding him. </p>
<p>“I mean, I had no say in the matter, it was all a play of circumstance really, an act of fate you know!” Tobi stammered, rambling faster and faster as he spoke. “Look, I’m just a musician, I don’t <i>know</i> anything, I don’t have to be a part of this! This is <i>your</i> business!” he said, with a forced smile and a nod. The demon before him did not move. “I mean, I know this world, yeah, I uh, kinda <i>created</i> it I guess, but I’m not a part of it! I just uh, I’m just passing through you kno-”</p>
<p>Tobi was cut off as Meph appeared before him in a shadowy blink, much too close for comfort. He felt panic rise in him as Mephistopheles stared through him, darkness filling his eyes more than before. He tried to move, but he felt the shadows from before holding him against the wall.</p>
<p>“What was that you said?” he said in a deceptively reassuring voice. “About creating this world?”</p>
<p>Tobi’s eyes widened as he realized what he had revealed. </p>
<p>“Uhhh, well, you see…”</p>
<p>
  <i>“SPEAK!”</i>
</p>
<p>Tobi jumped as the man’s voice raised. He began panicking.</p>
<p>“I, uh, where I come from, I’m a musician, see? And I uh, and I created these albums, you know? Concept albums with stories and, and, and characters and such, and this whole world is one of them! It seems to have also just become an alternate reality, or something, and I just ended up here by mistake! Just a mistake! That’s all! I just want to get back on my way and like, I don’t want nny trouble or anything, this is…just a big misunderstanding?” he finished, turning away from the flaring darkness before him.</p>
<p>“So, you are the author of this world?” Meph’s voice echoed quietly. Calmly.</p>
<p>“<i>…Yes?</i>”</p>
<p>Tobi let out a surprised cry as he was released, and Mephistopheles backed away from him. He felt his heart racing and he leaned against the wall for support. He heard footsteps and looked ahead to see Meph standing tall before him, his appearance back to normal. </p>
<p>“Well. I feel we have reached an impasse.” The demon said lightly, smiling a crooked smile. “You have cost me my prize, so you must repay the promised debt!” He finished with a smile, extending his arms outward.</p>
<p>“W…wait! What’s that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>“It means…you imbecile, that you have disrupted my work. Years of it, all for naught.” He said, pacing before Tobi, eyes annoyed but the smile never leaving his face. “You and the other soul have swapped places, you are obviously connected, o musicians of heart…” he said warmly. “…So, I will require your business instead. That is all!” He finished with a clap, facing Tobi, who’s heart was still racing.</p>
<p>“Uhhh, I am afraid I must…decline…” Tobi said quietly, beginning to inch himself away from the man before him. He had to get out of there. </p>
<p>“You do not have a choice in the matter, boy.” Mephistopheles said calmly. Tobi continued his slow escape.</p>
<p>“I think I do, so uh, as they say back home, peace out!” And with that, Tobi took off running.</p>
<p>“You will come back to me in time! They always do…” he heard Mephistopheles yell from behind him. He kept running. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, he spotted an alley ahead. He slid in, glad to see it was empty. Tobi peered out from behind the wall and scanned the area. No sign of the demon anywhere. Tobi leaned against the wall, catching his breath. This was not good. </p>
<p>“Faced with darkness, and you try to outrun it…”</p>
<p>Tobi jumped again at the voice next to him. </p>
<p>“Stop <i>doing</i> that!” he yelled, grabbing his chest, seeing Conscience now beside him. The spirit did not move. “Where the hell were you back there? You left me alone with that lunatic!”</p>
<p>“I am always there. You simply felt you could not see me.”</p>
<p>“I…really hate you.” Tobi said as he leaned his back against the wall, closed his eyes, and slid down to the ground. “Damn my convoluted plotlines…”</p>
<p>Tobi sat there in silence for a moment, head in hands.</p>
<p>“What do you <i>waaant?</i>” he said, muffled. </p>
<p>“You are still lost.”</p>
<p>“No shit.” Tobi replied, looking back up. The spirit showed no change in emotion. “God, what I wouldn’t give for the <i>real</i> Bob to be here…” he said, looking away from the ghost. “Or…Andre, or…”</p>
<p>Andre. He thought about his roommate. His friend. Where was he? Surely, he knew he was missing by now. Why hadn’t he come for him? Tobi was aware of Andre’s angelic origins, how he had supernatural power. He could just use that to come save him. Couldn’t he? </p>
<p>
  <i>…Couldn’t he?</i>
</p>
<p>Tobi sighed. He didn’t want to say it, but he knew that he may have to deal with this completely alone. Though, he still held on to some hope that Andre would find him. It was the only hope he had left at this point…</p>
<p>Tobi shook his head. No, he couldn’t fall to despair yet. That is what Mephistopheles would want. He had to remain vigilant. He had to stay strong. He had to get out of here. His gaze fell back to the ghost next to him who had not moved at all.</p>
<p>“Ok, you’re here now. Is there <i>anything</i> helpful you can tell me?” he said, tired of playing these cryptic games. The ghost stepped forward and lowered himself to the ground against the wall next to Tobi.</p>
<p>“The world is not completely out to get you.” He began. “There is always someone willing to listen. Even if it yourself. You need to find those you know would help you.”</p>
<p>“I…sort of understood that.” Tobi said. He thought about the albums. A good number of the characters were all inside the Scarecrow’s mind, hardly any existed in the real word. Maybe these faded ghosts are all he had at this point. “Ok. I need to go through a story, I need to get through the characters. Maybe I can create my own path like you said…”</p>
<p>“Just be cautious, boy. You could ask the ruler for water and receive poison.” The ghost warned.</p>
<p>“I- ok, I really gotta cut it out with the metaphors in these…” he replied, shaking his head. Tobi stood up and the spirit followed suit. “Ok, I need to focus. Which character won’t want to kill me…” he thought. He paced up and down the alley, having a lapse of reason. “Gah! Why can’t I think under pressure…”</p>
<p>“With me by your side, you wouldn’t have these creative dilemmas, boy.”</p>
<p>Tobi whipped around and saw Mephistopheles standing there at the end of the alley. Though, this time he was wearing a more modern outfit, similar to what the real Lande would wear. </p>
<p>“<i>SHIT!</i> Con, do something!” he yelled, jumping behind the spirit. The ghost simply turned around and stared at him, something akin to an annoyed expression on his face. “Oh yeah…” Tobi said. Tobi looked towards the demon. “Listen, I told you already, I don’t want any part of this!” Tobi said, backing away. Meph stepped forward, following him. </p>
<p>“You really think you will be able to get home?” he said with a sad smile. “No one is coming for you. Surely you know this by now!”</p>
<p>Tobi turned around and saw a door behind him at the end of the alley. He looked back and saw Mephistopheles approaching, the only thing between the two souls was Conscience. </p>
<p>“Distract him!” Tobi yelled at the spirit as he made a beeline for the door. He laughed when he found it unlocked and entered the building. Once in, he slammed it shut behind him and locked it. He turned back around only to jump back in fright as the Catley-lookalike stood before him. “You are <i>no</i> help!” Tobi said, just walking through the ghost at this point, unfazed by the concept.</p>
<p>He stood back from the door, watching it as he did so, but it never opened. After a few minutes, he let out a breath and relaxed, hoping he had escaped. Though, he wondered why Meph had let him… He shook his head and turned away, not wanting to take his escape for granted. He took in the scene around him.</p>
<p>He was in some old bar it seemed. Broken lights hung down, a few flickering. Chairs and tables lay overturned, and the bar itself was covered in old bottles and broken glass. The thing that freaked him out, however, was that there were a few small candles lit, giving off faint flickering light. But he saw no one in the room. He turned back towards the spirit.</p>
<p>“Hey Con, any idea wh-oh, God damn it.” He sighed, throwing his hands to his side. The spirit was once more out of sight. He was alone again. “Where do you <i>go</i>?” he yelled to no one. Shrugging, he walked over to the bar and picked up one of the old stools. He set it up and sat down, laying his head down on the bar. “What the hell am I doing…” he said, tiredly. He began to feel the tears return. </p>
<p>He had made no progress. He had no idea what to do, where to go, or who to talk to. He was stuck in some nightmare limbo of his own making and he had no way out. Mephistopheles’ words echoed in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘No one is coming for you.’</i>
</p>
<p>Tobi felt a tear escape his eye. Maybe…he was right…maybe Andre wasn’t coming for him. Maybe he would be stuck here forever. Where was Andre…</p>
<p>“I knew you were pathetic. You just couldn’t stay away from this place.”</p>
<p>A rush of fear shot through Tobi at the sound of a voice and he found himself falling from the bar stool and onto the ground. He hit the floor hard but tried to sit up quickly. He held his head in one hand and stabilized himself with the other. He looked up with dazed vision to see someone standing over him. Someone familiar.</p>
<p>“Andre?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I had no idea how to write Meph right, it is hard writing people who are smarter than you, lol. So, I am making him a bit more "classic villain" than what was probably intended. OH WELL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dying for an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andre and Scarecrow make progress on the situation, Scarecrow learns the truth, and Tobi...isn't sure what to believe anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AGH! This is hopeless…” Andre cried, laying his head on the table. “None of this makes sense!”</p>
<p>Scarecrow was the one pacing now. He was used to things not making sense. He had accepted it as reality. He never really tried to make sense of the world because nothing ever came together in the end. That was one of the reasons he went the route he did and gave his soul away, because he had thought nothing mattered. That the world was a lost cause. But now…here he was in a world of structure. Of reason…and for the first time in a while he was able to think clearly.</p>
<p>No voices clouding his mind. No darkness looming over him. No one manipulating his mind and perception. In this world, he could think clearly. He stopped his pacing. How easy it would be for him to stay here…he could just walk away. Andre seemed much to distraught to stop him. He could escape, live somewhere in this world. Free from this past…</p>
<p>But that would leave his alternate self stranded in the other world. He would most likely endure the mental torture he had endured himself for oh so long. Scarecrow sighed. He wasn’t a good person. He had come to that conclusion ages ago. But to force someone to go through the hell he had gone through…well…he just couldn’t bring himself to the thought. It was his burden. No one else’s. And besides, he wasn’t one to quit that easy. He would reach his goal, even if just by spite in the end. </p>
<p>He began pacing again. There had to be some answer…in his world, maybe not, but here, in the world of reason…</p>
<p>Andre pulled his head up and watched the Scarecrow as he paced. Both were stuck. This whole thing, it just seemed to…happen. Just random circumstances. He sighed and stood up. </p>
<p>“There has to be something we’re missing… something like this can’t just happen for no reason or without prompt.”</p>
<p>“But we don’t know what happened here while you were gone…” the Scarecrow said, leaving the kitchen. He walked into the living room and stood by the window, staring at the rain. Then his eyes caught something. </p>
<p>On the desk under the window lay a few CD’s. Scarecrow saw they each had the name “Avantasia” on the top. He picked one up. This one had a skeleton thing on the front and had the term “The Scarecrow” underneath. </p>
<p>“Hey, Andre…” he said, turning around. “What’s thi-”</p>
<p>He was cut off as Andre appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the CD from his hands and proceeded to throw it as hard as he could down the hall. </p>
<p>“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT!” He said with a nervous smile. Scarecrow just watched as Andre proceeded to grab the rest of the CD’s and shove them in the desk drawer. “JUST OLD CD’S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. THEY ARE, UH...” he looked down at the desk again, then back up to Scarecrow. “…JAZZ ALBUMS…” He said, leaning against the desk, blocking it, smiling nervously. </p>
<p>Scarecrow just stared. He could see sweat dripping down Andre’s face as he smiled. </p>
<p>“Riiiight…” He said as he backed away slowly. “I’m just gonna, go back over here…” he said, heading towards the kitchen. Andre kept smiling awkwardly as he watched him go. </p>
<p>“YEP OK GOOD PLAN!” He said peppily, standing up straight and marching over to the table. Andre sat back down at the table and stared at the notes once more, but then he just put his head back down on the table. Scarecrow could hear sigh. The two sat in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“Listen, uh…I’m gonna go use the uh…bathroom…” Scarecrow said, walking towards the hall. He heard a muffled ‘ok’ from Andre, who seems to have calmed down and was just laying face down on the table. </p>
<p>Scarecrow walked down the dark hallway and reached the end. He saw the broken CD case laying there, the case cracked open and the disc thrown aside. He picked up the pieces and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Why would Andre hide this…and why was he so bad at it?</p>
<p>He pulled the booklet out of the broken case and looked at the cover again. ‘Tobias Sammet’s Avantasia’ he saw. ‘The Scarecrow’. That…couldn’t be a coincidence. He flipped through the booklet and his heart sank at what he saw. The booklet had photos of his alternate self in it, as well as song lyrics. It was not the lyrics themselves that stood out to him, but the fact that each song had characters names above the lines, showing who was singing what. </p>
<p>The Scarecrow, Conscience, Psychiatrist, Inspiration…Mephistopheles…</p>
<p>He read the lyrics. They had his thoughts. His experiences. It was his story, or at least, part of it. He now knew why Andre had tried to hide these. This wasn’t just a random alternate dimension he ended up in…it was a dimension where his alternate self was a musician, and he created these stories…The Scarecrow’s reality was just a story. A created work of fiction. </p>
<p>Did that mean he was fiction too?</p>
<p>He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped outside. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where Andre was sitting at the table, moving some papers around.</p>
<p>“You said you wouldn’t lie to me.”</p>
<p>Andre looked up at the Scarecrow, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. His expression solemn.</p>
<p>“What? What do yo-”</p>
<p>Andre stopped as the Scarecrow threw the broken CD case on the table. </p>
<p>“You knew who I was since the start.” Scarecrow started. “You lied. You knew <i>exactly</i> who I was! You knew everything about me. Is this really all I am? A character in some story?” his voice wavered. It wasn’t anger in his voice that Andre heard, no. It was more like sorrow. “You knew…and you didn’t think to tell me…you knew what I was going to return to! And, and…you just wanted to send me back without any warning of what was to come?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to upset you like this! Andre replied, standing.</p>
<p>“Nice job on that, angel-boy, you <i>really</i> succeeded there.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your life is a story in our world, but to you, it’s reality!”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you say anything?”</p>
<p>“Because…because…” Andre stammered.</p>
<p>“Because what?!”</p>
<p>“Because I was afraid, afraid I’d never see the Tobi from my world again!” he yelled. Scarecrow just stared. “If you knew this, I thought you…you wouldn’t want to leave. That he would be stranded there forever. And…I need him…” he said, turning around. Scarecrow looked down.</p>
<p>“Well…you were right. I don’t want to leave.”</p>
<p>Andre felt a tear escape his eye. Now he had done it.</p>
<p>“But I will.”</p>
<p>Andre snapped up and turned to face the man.</p>
<p>“W…what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t appreciate being lied to. And I would like to stay here. But that would mean I sacrifice another person’s life for my own. And…I can’t do that. Even if he did do this to me, even if he did write my life this way…it’s not right.” He said, turning back towards the window. Andre was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“You…you remember how I said before that you would find peace?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a lie. Where you are now is not how it will be forever. I know how this story ends, and I promise…you will find your peace.”</p>
<p>Scarecrow turned to face the angel. </p>
<p>“You swear?”</p>
<p>“On the Earth, the stars, and Heaven itself.”</p>
<p>The two stood in silence, the only sound being the rain gently falling.</p>
<p>“Just…no more secrets, ok?” Scarecrow said quietly.</p>
<p>“No more secrets.” Andre said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“So…what now?”</p>
<p>“You’re really ok?”</p>
<p>“No. Never was.” He shrugged. “But I’ve accepted my role of having no control over anything long ago. This isn’t any different really…” he sighed. Andre felt sympathy for the man. </p>
<p>“Listen…”</p>
<p>“Don’t.” was all he said. “Let’s just…let’s just keep working.” He said, walking over by Andre. “What do we do next?”</p>
<p>“We keep thinking.” Andre said, rushing back to the table. Scarecrow didn’t want to talk now, but maybe he would later. “There has to be some explanation…some connection…”</p>
<p>“Well, the worlds are obviously connected somehow.” Scarecrow said, rounding the table, eying the notes. “Quite closely, I’d say.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, your Tobi wrote these albums. I am from these stories, but to me, it’s reality. I exist in an alternate dimension, but not one that is too far away it seems.” Andre just stared at the table with eyes wide. “I mean, whatever caused this had to work with the fact we were so close, I mean,” he laughed, “I basically just walked right in here, just like-”</p>
<p>“An unlocked door…” Andre muttered.</p>
<p>“I mean, I was gonna say like that time I walked in on…you know what never mind, yours works fine!” Scarecrow said with a laugh. “Wish we knew what caused us to switch though, I got nothing on that…”</p>
<p>“Maybe…it was nothing…”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You said it yourself…you just were walking down the road, and then boom, you were in our world.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, everything got all wobbly and whatever, like a bad trip, but the next moment I’m outside your door.”</p>
<p>“What if nothing instigated it…or at least…nothing initially…”</p>
<p>“You lost me, angel.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, if we go by the alternate dimension theory, the two of our dimension’s would be awfully close, almost touching. You are a direct product of the events that occurred in this world, or vice versa…”</p>
<p>“Vice versa?”</p>
<p>“What if the dimensions got so close, and with the pre-given instability of your world, you just…walked right into ours! Like a cracked door!” Andre said, standing up straight, beginning his pacing again, ignoring the other man. “The worlds got so close, they just…for a moment…collided! Right where you were!”</p>
<p>“Look, angel, that would explain how I got here, but what about your guy? As far as we know, the doorway would have only been visible in my world. You said it was ‘unstable’ or whatever. I could have crossed over and he wouldn’t have been affected. There would have been two of us struttin’ around…” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>“Maybe something did affect the doorway, though…”</p>
<p>“Well, it wasn’t on my end. Like I said, nothing weird happened. And besides, if this alternate dimension-sciencey-whatever thing were true, this seems like pretty heavy stuff, it would take something awfully strong to-”</p>
<p>“THAT’S IT!” Andre yelled, stopping in his tracks. Scarecrow jumped at the sudden exclamation.</p>
<p>“What’s it?”</p>
<p>Andre walked over to the fridge and gently hit his head repeatedly against the front.</p>
<p>“I am so STUPID! GAH!”</p>
<p>“Dude, please, I am very tired, what is going on?”</p>
<p>“Something did happen in our world! Not yours! Why didn’t I consider it before…”</p>
<p>“WHAT HAPPENED?” Scarecrow yelled directly, placing his hands on the table, and leaning towards Andre.</p>
<p>“You said you heard a thunderstorm in your world, but the sky was dead, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“That means the dimensional barrier was weak in your world. You heard the thunderstorm over here…” he said, eying the window. “You just walked right into ours, like a cracked open doorway…and here…the dimension was weak as well, but it acts more like a one-way door. You could walk in, but Tobi couldn’t, at least, not without help…”</p>
<p>“And that help was…?”</p>
<p>“I had seen a huge bolt of lightning hit near here on my way home! Maybe it hit the house right as you came through! The dimensional rift was already so thin, as you were literally in the process of crossing, and when the bolt hit, Tobi may have been by some technology and when the energy surged, and it created a doorway on his end as well! HAHA!” he said proudly, smiling wide and running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>“That…actually makes sense…I think…” Scarecrow said, standing up straight and crossing his arms. “I never liked science, though…too many numbers…”</p>
<p>“It <i>was</i> just a random act of circumstance! You and Tobi were both in the right place at the exact right time, with the mix of the doorway’s weakness and the high amount of electricity, it created a full doorway for a split second, sending both of you to the other’s world!”</p>
<p>“Ok, so, that’s all well and good, but how do we, you know…reverse it?”</p>
<p>“Well, Tobi technically <i>could</i> get home on his own, but he would have to be in the exact same place that you entered, and the odds of that happening are slim…” Andre walked around the table. “And we have no way to communicate with him…hmm…maybe we can recreate the circumstances that occurred here!” he said, smiling at Scarecrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I like that plan, only one problem.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Scarecrow just pointed behind him towards the window. Andre’s heart sank when he saw the storm had almost fully passed, and some sun was shining through. </p>
<p>“Ah…” Andre’s face fell. “No lightning…where are we going to get that much power?”</p>
<p>“Wait, oh my Lord!” Scarecrow said, hitting his forehead with his hand.</p>
<p>“What? What is it?”</p>
<p>“You <i>are</i> an angel, right? With like…angel powers?” </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>Andre stared at the man, expressionless. “oH YEAH!!!” He yelled with a smile, jumping in place. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“So, what do we need, then?”</p>
<p>“Well, judging by what I saw before, Tobi was by the microwave when this happened…”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So…” Andre said, walking to the doorway of the kitchen and turning to face Scarecrow. “I need some jumper cables, some copper wire…and a bag of popcorn.” </p>
<p>~<br/>Tobi stared with dazed vision at the man in front of him.</p>
<p>“Andre?” he asked as he pulled himself to his feet using the bar for support. </p>
<p>“No, you idiot I’m-<i>HEY!”</i></p>
<p>Tobi, once on his feet, lunged for his friend in embrace, but once more found himself flying right through him to the ground.</p>
<p>“GAH!!!” he yelled, falling smack on his face once more. “What the <i>HELL!”</i> He cried, holding his head in his hands. He looked up to see Andre above him, but Tobi, having been through this before, now knew what he was really seeing. “A…Acedia…?” he asked, eying the ghost in front of him.</p>
<p>“Tsk. Took you long enough.” The sprit said coldly, turning away and walking behind the bar. Tobi just stared at him. It looked just like Andre, but instead he wore a generous amount of eyeliner and eyeshadow, and he had a very uncharacteristically annoyed look on his face. His clothes were nothing too crazy, Tobi noted. Just a messy white dress shirt and black jacket and pants. This character also seemed to have a faint glow around him, but his color was more of a dark gray-ish purple, unlike Conscience’s white.</p>
<p>Tobi was unnerved, that much was for sure. For multiple reasons. One was seeing his friend act so coldly, the other…was the fact that his Andre was still not here. He was still alone. He rose to his feet and fixed the bar stool he was on before and sat down, not taking his eyes of the man behind the bar. </p>
<p>“Will you stop staring?” the ghost said coldly. Tobi averted his gaze and just stared ahead at the bottles of alcohol before him. The ghost walked over to him. “Why the hell are you still sober?” he asked, not once changing from the annoyed expression he held. </p>
<p>“Because…I don’t…want to drink?” Tobi said, as if it were obvious. This character was in his mind after all, shouldn’t he know?</p>
<p>“You have all the reason to do so, though.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Tobi asked as the ghost turned away began fiddling with some bottles and glasses behind him. Tobi did not want to think about how he was doing so. </p>
<p>“I mean,” he said harshly, “here you are, alone, no friends or whatever, no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel. Why don’t you just give up?”</p>
<p>“Because I do have hope! There has to be a way out of here…” he said, looking around the room as if the answer were right there.</p>
<p>“Do you though?” Acedia said tiredly. Tobi jumped as the ghost slammed an empty glass down on the bar table. “How long have you been here now? You did try walking away, didn’t you? There is no end here. This world is just a cold,” Acedia paused as he threw an empty bottle across the room, causing it to shatter as it hit the wall, “heartless…” he threw another one, this time causing Tobi to flinch as some shards flew his way, “pointless,” he threw one more over Tobi, causing him to duck, “GAME!!!” He yelled, throwing the last one down onto the floor below him. </p>
<p>“I, uhh…”</p>
<p>“You have no control here!” Acedia yelled, pointing a broken bottle towards Tobi, who threw his hands up in defense. “There is no point to anything! There is no method to this madness, and there is no meaning! In ANYTHING!” he threw the glass aside, and leaned in close to Tobi, locking in with his gaze. “There is no point to any of this. There never was. So, you should just give up now…” he said quietly, backing up and turning away. </p>
<p>Tobi just stared ahead, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“You keep on telling yourself that you have hope, boy. Because for the record, I <i>can</i> see in your mind. I <i>am</i> a part of you. So, what I feel,” he said, reaching for a glass of alcohol, “is what you <i>really</i> feel. And you can only run from me for so long.” He finished, taking a drink from the glass. </p>
<p>Tobi looked down, avoiding the ghost’s eyes. Surely what he said wasn’t true…was it?</p>
<p>“There’s no way out of this hell. You can run your whole life, but in the end…” Acedia said, walking out from behind the bar, “you <i>will</i> end up alone.” He finished as he walked behind Tobi. Tobi took in a shaky breath and turned around to face him.</p>
<p>“But I- oh…” he said quietly. Acedia was gone. He was alone again. He turned back around and saw the candles on the bar had gone out as well. The darkness crept up on him, causing him to shiver.</p>
<p>He laid his head down on the bar. He missed Andre. His Andre. He would never say such things to him…</p>
<p>He leaned back up and his eyes fell onto the glass of alcohol sitting before him on the bar. </p>
<p>
  <i>‘You will end up alone.’</i>
</p>
<p>Tobi sighed and turned away from the glass. He couldn’t give in…there had to be a light at the end…right? </p>
<p>
  <i>Right…?</i>
</p>
<p>He thought of how long he had been here. He had tried to walk out of this nightmare, but was only thrown right back in. He had no idea how to get home. Hell, he had no idea how he got here. Maybe he wasn’t really here…maybe he was dreaming, and he could do whatever he wanted without repercussions. Maybe…</p>
<p>Maybe Acedia was right…</p>
<p>Maybe he was alone for good. There was no one here…or anywhere…who <i>actually</i> cared for him. They would have been here, trying to help him if they did. Tobi had to accept the fact that maybe…he was stuck here for good. And that Acedia was right.</p>
<p>Nothing mattered.</p>
<p>He reached for the glass and took a drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so evil I am sO sorry Tobi.</p>
<p>Acedia is a jerk.</p>
<p>Science lesson time!<br/>Basically the theory of dimensions I references was this: Imagine every possible outcome, AU, or different choice you make as a bubble floating in space. For the sake of the story, Andre's world is a core world, and the Scarecrow's is created from that, so the two bubbles exist quite close. Scarecrow's world is very unstable reality-wise. This causes things to fluctuate and shift. In the story, the core world's bubble and the wicked trilogy's bubble somehow edged closer together, and at a nexus point, touched. Due to SC's world being unstable, he could see the rift and interact with it. Tobi in his world, could not, due to his world being more grounded. But, as SC was crossing over, the bolt of lightning hit, causing a power surge around Tobi. If the lightning had not hit, SC would have entered the core world ad there would have been two Tobi's. But, since the bolt did hit, The weak barrier between the worlds opened up to Tobi as well, and he got pulled into SC's world right as SC entered Tobi's world. <br/>That's the physics lesson for today, folks!<br/>I watch too much Star Trek/Doctor Who</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Angel Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andre and Scarecrow make their way into the other world, while Tobi is visited by the adversary...and he has an offer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, are we ready to blow this sky-high?”</p>
<p>“I would prefer we blow nothing up.”</p>
<p>“But arson is <i>fun!</i>”</p>
<p>“Not in this case!”</p>
<p>The unlikely duo stood in the cleared-out kitchen of the apartment. They had moved the table and anything flammable out of the way, just in case. Andre had rigged up the jumper cables and copper wire together to create a transit, and he had hooked it up to an open outlet on the counter. The two stood by the microwave. All they had left to do was act.</p>
<p>“Now, are we uh…<i>sure</i> this won’t…you know…fry us like a slab of bacon? Because I have my looks, you know, and-”</p>
<p>“I promise, this is totally safe!” Andre said, nervously.</p>
<p>“You uh…have that fake smile on again…” Scarecrow asked.</p>
<p>“Do I? I couldn’t tell!” he said, his voice wavering.</p>
<p>“The hell are you worried about anyway? Worst case is I get zapped, <i>you</i> would be fine!”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m worried about! And the fact that…maybe this won’t work…”</p>
<p>“Look, we’ve gone over the same old story a hundred times. This is all we got. It is literally the only explanation we could think of!”</p>
<p>“I…now I’m having second thoughts…” Andre said. He didn’t want to lose another Tobi. He couldn’t handle that. And if this didn’t work…he knew his would be gone forever.</p>
<p>“Well, fuck that. I say we light this sucker.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“But nothin’! If this somehow <i>does</i> happen to fail, at least I’ll have one thing!”</p>
<p>“Fulfillment in the knowledge that there is a light at the end of the dark road?”</p>
<p>“No, you moron. I’ll get to go out with <i>style!</i>” he said with a crazed smile, emphasizing the last word as he made a ‘wizard shooting lighting from his hands’ motion with his arms. </p>
<p>Andre laughed. For the first time in a while, he genuinely laughed. While this character was not his Tobi, they did share some mannerisms, that was for sure. And they never ceased to make him smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, alright. Let’s do this…” Andre said, grabbing the jumper cables. </p>
<p>“I’ll get the popcorn!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing the un-popped bag, and throwing in the microwave.</p>
<p>The duo stood by the device. Andre met Scarecrow’s gaze, and he gave him a determined look and nod. Andre nodded back and took in a breath. Scarecrow hit the start button on the microwave, and Andre, using what power he could muster, sent a shock of energy through the cables and into the house’s electrical system. </p>
<p>The lights flickered sporadically, and the duo heard a loud popping noise as the rooms circuit board blew. For a moment, the lights went out, and the duo thought they had failed. But not even a second later, all lights in the room flared to life, brighter than they ever had before, causing the duo to shield their eyes. There was a loud screeching sound, causing them to go to cover their ears as well. They couldn’t see or hear anything but white.</p>
<p>Finally, the stimulus faded, and the duo had to adjust their eyes to the newfound dimness around them. Scarecrow rubbed his eyes and blinked.</p>
<p>“We…we made it!” he said, stepping away from Andre who was still trying to recover his senses. Andre shook his head, clearing away the clutter. He looked around and saw they had indeed traveled. </p>
<p>The world was dim, dismal, and destroyed. A greyish-black dead, cloud-covered sky hung above them, and rows of broken and run-down buildings surrounded them. </p>
<p>“Well it…certainly is…something…” Andre said, taking a step forward. Was this really where Tobi has been all this time? Alone?</p>
<p>“Hey, it didn’t used to look like this…it was only…after…that it became this way…” Scarecrow said solemnly.</p>
<p>“After what…?” Andre asked. He internally kicked himself for asking. It probably was a sore subject for the character.</p>
<p>“Well, you should know…” Scarecrow said, giving Andre a side-eye. “The whole, ‘selling my soul to Satan’ thing.”</p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But no time for that now. I’ll deal with him later. We need to go find your friend and get him out of my world. There can only be one good-looking musician-me around here!” he said, giving Andre a small smile.  </p>
<p>“I…are you really ok? Living here, I mean…”</p>
<p>“Well, I said I’d trust you, didn’t I? And I don’t do that often. At least, not truly. So, if you are right, and you know how my story ends…and…and…” he paused, looking down to his arm. Andre watched him as he rubbed the underneath, flinching slightly as if it were sore. “…and it does get better…then…it doesn’t matter what stupid world I live in.” he said, putting his arms down. “All that matters is that whatever world I’m in is what I make of it. That in the end…I am free to find my own peace…my own paradise…that is what matters to me.” He said, straightening. He gave Andre a small smile. “I know I’ve done horrible things, and I may do more…but if I know you believe in me…then I know I can turn things around.” He finished.</p>
<p>Andre just nodded, not sure what to add. Scarecrow hit his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on, yah downer. We gotta find your idiot before that lunatic gets to him.” </p>
<p>“R…right! Let’s go! Oh! And remember where we are…this is the only place we can return from!”</p>
<p>“I know this city like the back of my hand, my friend. I won’t forget.” Scarecrow said as he began walking forward.</p>
<p>“R…right-o! Let’s go find Tobi!” Andre said, a pep in his voice. They were so close. He had to be here somewhere…</p>
<p>He just hoped they found him before Mephistopheles did. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tobi lay face down on the bar. Empty glasses and bottles lay scattered around him. He had given in. What else could he do? He had no way home, no friends, no purpose. He had…given up.</p>
<p>“About time you came to your senses…”</p>
<p>Tobi groggily raised his head and looked with blurry vision to the man leaning against the bar next to him. He slammed his head back down.</p>
<p>“What do you want Meph…” he said through a muffled voice. </p>
<p>“Just to talk, my friend…” Mephistopheles said with a charming ring. He waved his hand and a drink appeared before him. He picked it up and took a sip. </p>
<p>“Go awayyy….” Tobi mumbled.</p>
<p>“Now now, that’s no way to talk to a friend!”</p>
<p>“Youaintmyfriend…” Tobi slurred, still not raising his head. “Jorn is my friend…. Andre… is my friend…”</p>
<p>“But if that were true, my dearest lost soul, then where are they?” Meph said lightly. Playfully. Tobi didn’t respond. “Surely, if they cared at all…they would have come for you!”</p>
<p>“They didn’t know…” Tobi said, raising his head to take another drink. “They…Andre…he would have come…”</p>
<p>“And yet…he didn’t.” Meph said coldly. “Tell me about this ‘Andre’, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Well, heezuh…he’s an angel…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were so close…” Meph said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“N…I mean…yea...I mean…heza ACTUAL angel….” Tobi said, looking towards Meph, who raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Then he must have angelic powers then?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, he does…I’ve seen em’…”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t he use them to find you?”</p>
<p>“He…uhh…”</p>
<p>“If he really were an angel, and he had heavenly divine powers…then he could have easily found you!” Meph said, setting his drink down. Tobi had had the thought…but he didn’t want to believe it. “If he actually cared, he would have been here the moment he noticed you were missing!”</p>
<p>“He…he would…have…” Tobi said, surrendering to Mephistopheles’ words.</p>
<p>“Maybe…” Meph said, leaning closer to Tobi, who stared blankly ahead.</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Maybe he wanted you gone…”</p>
<p>“N...no…he wouldn’t!” Tobi said, holding his head in his hands. “He is my friend! He wouldn’t…”</p>
<p>“And how many times have you been a burden to this ‘friend’, huh? How many times has he had to pick up after you?”</p>
<p>“Stop…”</p>
<p>“He probably came home and was <i>happy</i> to see you gone!” Meph said, sitting up straight with a laugh.</p>
<p>Tobi leaned his head down to the bar, hiding under his arms.</p>
<p>“No…he would have…at least…tried…”</p>
<p>“You know what I think, Tobi?” Meph said with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Tobi didn’t respond. He just kept his head down, hiding his tears from the other man.</p>
<p>“I think…he was <i>happy</i> to <i>finally</i> be rid of you!”</p>
<p>Tobi choked back a sob. Andre wouldn’t…would he? Yeah, he annoyed him quite a bit…and he always managed to cause trouble that Andre had to fix…but…but…</p>
<p>“He…he woudn’t…”</p>
<p>Meph leaned in close once more and whispered in Tobi’s ear.</p>
<p><i>“Then why hasn’t he come for you?</i>” he whispered, smiling a crooked smile the entire time. </p>
<p>Tobi felt the tears coming easily now. He didn’t want to believe it…he couldn’t…</p>
<p>“You know…it makes you think…”</p>
<p>“…what?”</p>
<p>“You came in from an alternate reality, right? Who <i>exactly</i> was your ‘Andre’s’ alternate self?” he said, taking a sip from his glass once more.</p>
<p>Tobi froze.</p>
<p>“…Acedia…”</p>
<p><i>“Acedia</i>…now that’s a fun name…the embodiment of apathy! The <i>literal</i> definition of not caring…” he said, laughing slightly. “Can’t be coincidence, am I right?”</p>
<p>“I…he…”</p>
<p>“Seems to me like…he never cared. And I think…” he said, grabbing Tobi’s hair and pulling his head back. They locked eyes. “I think…you <i>always</i> knew this from the start!” he released Tobi’s hair, and Tobi supported himself against the bar. </p>
<p>“And what about your alternate self…the Scarecrow…what of him, then?” he said, returning to his composed position. “He’s probably in your world as we speak! Maybe you ‘Andre’ likes him better than he does you!</p>
<p>“S…stop!” Tobi yelled, throwing his arm out to swat the demon away. Meph simply grabbed his arm and held it in place. </p>
<p>“Maybe he replaced you with someone he liked <i>better</i>…” he said, releasing Tobi’s arm. Tobi pulled himself in. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t…</p>
<p>“You…you’re wrong…” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Believe what you want, boy. It doesn’t change the fact you’re alone. Abandoned. How long have you been here? How long <i>will</i> you be here? How long until your world forgets about you?”</p>
<p>Tobi’s throat tightened. He couldn’t find the words. Not anymore. </p>
<p>“No one is coming for you, boy. Nobody cares.”</p>
<p>Tobi felt the tears stop. Maybe Acedia was right. Maybe Meph was right. Andre would have come for him ages ago if he…cared…</p>
<p>“Now, if you would like…I <i>can</i> offer you at least…a portion of what you desire.” Meph said, looking away from Tobi, who groggily looked up at him. His eyes tired. “Some metaphorical morphine in this world of pain you are forced to reside in.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean…?” Tobi said. He didn’t care anymore.</p>
<p>Mephistopheles smiled. </p>
<p>“Allow me to show you…” he said. He snapped his fingers and Tobi staggered on his feet as he found himself now standing in a different room. A large room.  A concert hall. </p>
<p>Tobi shielded his eyes at the newfound light. This building didn’t seem to belong in this world. It was clean, lit, and in one piece. A high intricate ceiling etched in white and gold, with a crystal chandelier hanging down above the middle of the hall. Rows and rows of red seats filled the audience. Tobi turned his blurry gaze to the stage. A large stage, with as much musical tech he could imagine. Guitars, drums, keys, lights, amps…everything.</p>
<p>“What is this…?” Tobi said, leaning against the stage for support. </p>
<p>“My offering to you! Meph said, walking over to the man. “You just offer me your being…your…how do I say…eternal spiritual service? And I give all of this to you! I know what music you dream of…” he said. He snapped his fingers again and Tobi looked to the stage where a large “Avantasia” banner hung. </p>
<p>Tobi’s eyed widened. It was a perfect concert hall.</p>
<p>“You cooperate with me…I offer to you as many perfect shows as you want! You can play whatever music you desire without ever worrying about critic’s voice. You would be loved, respected…needed…” he said slyly. “And you won’t be alone, of course! See?” he said, motioning towards the stage.</p>
<p>Tobi looked and nearly doubled over with fear at what he saw. There on the stage were his co-musicians…not the characters of this world…his actual friends. Tobi staggered up the stage and walked up to one of the guitarists standing still. </p>
<p>“…Sascha…?” he said, recognizing the man. The guitarists smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hi Tobi! Are we going to play a show?” the man said peppily, if somewhat creepily.</p>
<p>Tobi stared at him.</p>
<p>“I…uh…”</p>
<p>“They will all follow your lead, boy! This is your paradise! Your dream!” Meph yelled to the stage. Tobi looked slowly down to the demon, who approached the stage. “Imagine…night after night of perfect shows…playing the music you love! For people who love you! No more being forgotten…no more being abandoned.” He said reassuringly, meeting Tobi’s eyes. “You will be wanted. Needed.”</p>
<p>Tobi looked to the musicians on stage. He saw Bob Catley. His Bob Catley. The older man waved at him and gave him a bright smile. He saw so many of his other friends. He looked back towards Meph.</p>
<p>“I will only offer this once…” the demon said with a smile, extending a hand towards Tobi. “If you decline…it’s back to the wastelands with you.” Tobi stared intently at the demon, but as he did so, a new noise entered his ears. He began to hear a crowd. A roaring crowd. All cheering for his band. Thousands of voices supporting him. He looked back at the demon. He reached down and grabbed Meph’s hand, shaking it firmly.</p>
<p>Mephistopheles smiled. </p>
<p>“This is where you belong, boy…” he said calmly as he watched Tobi double over and fall to the ground with a gasp. “A broken world…for a broken man.”</p>
<p>He stepped back, admiring his handiwork.</p>
<p>
  <i>“On with the show…”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so mean I am so mean I am so sorry Tobi</p>
<p>For the record...Meph doesn't always know what he's talking about. He just pretends and acts like he does. </p>
<p>He is working fast with Tobi because he doesn't know what his friends can do...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Wicked Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andre and Scarecrow find Tobi... but are they too late?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andre and Scarecrow walked down the ruined street, listening for any sound out of the ordinary. Andre knew Tobi. No matter where he was, he would be making a racket in one way or another. They had been walking for a few hours, seemingly going in circles. Scarecrow knew where everything was, but they would sometimes come upon the same place twice, even though they were walking straight. Andre did not enjoy the surrealness surrounding him. Scarecrow was unfazed. Eventually they found themselves stopped in the middle of the street.</p><p>“There’s no sign of him anywhere!” Andre said, running his hands through his hair. “We’ve been looking for hours! No trace, no signs…” he said, staring at the dead gray sky which bore no stars or diversity of any kind.</p><p>“He has to be here somewhere! This place is…difficult…to leave…” Scarecrow said, looking down. “There are just a lot of hidden places around here. We just gotta keep looking.”</p><p>Andre turned away from Scarecrow and began pacing, lost in thought.</p><p>“I just wish he left us something to help us find him! Surely he knew we would be coming!” Andre said. “In any other place, I’d say let’s ask if anyone has seen him, but there’s no one here!” Andre yelled, his voice echoing down the road. Scarecrow looked down the foggy street and paused.</p><p>“That’s not...entirely true…” he said, gazed fixed in the distance. Andre looked towards him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked. Scarecrow simply pointed towards the far end of the street. Andre followed his direction and saw a figure standing there, mixed in with the fog. “Uhh…” he began, but Scarecrow already had made a beeline for the figure. Andre quickly followed, catching up to Scarecrow. “Scarecrow, who is th-Bob Catley?” he said as they approached the figure.</p><p>“Oh, thank God, you can see him too.” Scarecrow sighed, looking to the ground in relief. “They threw me in the damn crack house because of this guy and the others.” Andre just eyed him then looked to the figure before him. It looked like Catley, but Andre could now see there was an odd glow around him, as if he didn’t really belong in their reality.</p><p>“Catley...?” Andre asked, but internally kicked himself as he knew this most likely was not his friend from their world. There was no way.</p><p>“No, no, I’m pretty sure he’s like, a spiritual manifestation of my conscience or whatever.” Scarecrow said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He tries to help, but I don’t listen.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Fate has brought you here not once, but twice it seems.” The spirit said warmly. “Two spirits, one soul, two stories, one life. Both fallen to darkness. A story to repeat itself with both the author and creation, one and the same.” He said with a smile.</p><p>The duo just stood in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Andre said with a nod. Scarecrow nodded back.</p><p>“Yeah, I can never follow him.” He said. “Like, there was this one time he tried to talk me out of buying these drugs, right? But he kept using these big words an-”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait…” Andre said, cutting him off. He eyed the spirit before him. “What do you mean ‘<em>both </em>fallen to darkness?’” he asked, a pang of fear entering his mind.</p><p>“Well, I mean, I fell a long time ago.” Scarecrow said with a laugh. “Like I made a deal with Meph and let me say, I do not recommend it. He just keeps following you and trying to get you to ‘work with him’ and he talks some sweet concepts, and for a bit I did think he would provide, and he did, but then everything went all cattywampus and <em>bad </em>so I-”</p><p>“Ok, let me ask this again. <em>Conscience,</em> what do you mean by ‘both fallen to darkness’?” Andre asked, looking at the quiet figure before them. Scarecrow, now tuned in, also looked towards the spirit.</p><p>“The tied souls, though different in nature, are still at the core, one and the same.” He said, his smile fading. “Both sides of the same coin will cast the same shadow, whether they know it or not.”</p><p>“Conscience…where is Tobi right now?” Andre asked solemnly, his anxiety rising. The spirit did not speak. “Conscience…where. Is. Tobi?” he said, stepping closer to the spirit. He reached out to put his hand on the man’s arm, but his hand went right through him. Andre took a step back and looked down at his own hand.</p><p>“Here let me try, I’ve been dealing with this whole ‘having a conscience’ thing for a while. Sometimes you gotta speak his language.” Scarecrow said and then cleared his voice. “O conscience, we are aiming to contemplate the whereabouts of the soul known as Tobias Sammet, can thou consign us to the, uh, I don’t know, locality of our, uh, acquaintance?”  He finished. Andre just stared at him blankly.</p><p>“You…did not inherit Tobi’s vocabulary.”</p><p>Scarecrow was about to say something when the duo saw the spirit turn around. He looked towards the center of the town they were in.</p><p>“He who offers the most but promises nothing can see your spirit’s desires. Follow to where your heart always returns to. To what he promised you so long ago.” He said.</p><p>Andre and Scarecrow looked at each other.</p><p>“Con, what the hell does tha- oh he’s gone again.” Scarecrow said, throwing his arms down in frustration. The spirit was nowhere to be seen. Andre just looked down. “He always does this! He only stays to offer vague advice, then bails when I need him most!” Scarecrow said, pacing in a circle. “Like when <em>she</em> was the center of my mind and I was losing it all, he showed up for like ten minutes but then just-”</p><p>“To where your heart always returns to!” Andre yelled, snapping his head up. Scarecrow gripped his chest in fear.</p><p>“Geez dude, I’m already on edge, watch it.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! Scarecrow, what is the thing you asked Meph for?” Andre asked, facing Scarecrow.</p><p>“Uhh fame, I guess. Money. To be loved. He didn’t do so well on that end…”</p><p>“But still, you wanted to perform right?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, definitely.”</p><p>“That is the core of who Tobi is, and you as well. Scarecrow are there any music halls around here?” he asked, grabbing Scarecrows shoulders. Scarecrow’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh Yeah! I forgot about that place! It’s where Meph set up my shows- oh wait…” he said, putting his hand to his chin. Andre turned Scarecrow around.</p><p>“We need to get there<em>, now!</em>” he yelled, pushing Scarecrow slightly.</p><p>“Ok, ok, geez…” he said, standing straight. “First of all, it’s that way, not this way, and-”</p><p>“Lets just <em>go!</em>” Andre rushed. Scarecrow, understanding the room, nodded.</p><p>“Right…right, ok! Follow me!” he said. And with that, the two were off.</p><p>~</p><p>“How the hell did you forget to mention <em>this?!</em>” Andre exclaimed, throwing his arms up. The dup stood in front of a large concert hall. It was a giant gray stone building with an intricate stained-glass window on the front. It had several spires reaching the sky, making it look like an old cathedral.</p><p>“It slipped my mind, ok?” Scarecrow said, shrugging. “I didn’t exactly have good memories here. When I appeared in your world, I was<em> kinda</em> in the middle of trying to force my brain to forget all the pain and whatever.” He said, rubbing his arm again. “You can see how this world gets to you.” Andre nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose I do…” he muttered. The two saw lights on through the window of the hall, so they knew someone had to be here. As they went up the front steps, the both jumped back when they saw a figure leaning inside the doorway.</p><p>“Oh, now this is just weird…” Andre said in a defeated voice. There before him was none other than himself, though he looked much more solemn. The other him looked up to the duo with sunken eyes, smeared black with a generous amount of eyeshadow. Andre looked to Scarecrow, who for the first time, looked quite reserved. “I don’t look like that, do I?” Andre whispered.</p><p>“No…he is uh…he is something else…” Scarecrow said, a waver in his voice. “Damnit…” he muttered. Andre looked back up the Acedia, who just stared at them unblinking. Andre took the first step forward, despite Scarecrow’s hesitation.</p><p>“Look, uh, Aecdia, hi, uhh, listen we gotta go in there and…” he started, but was cut off as Acedia stood straight up and walked in front of Andre, staring him down. “…huh…”</p><p>“Why are you here?” he said, not moving his gaze from Andre’s.</p><p>“To uhh get…Tobi…back…” Andre said, not comfortable speaking to himself.</p><p>“Why though? Didn’t you give up on him?” he said coldly. Andre reeled back.</p><p>“What?! Who the hell told you that?” Andre replied, taking a step back. He startled a bit when he felt Scarecrow stand by his side. Acedia looked towards Scarecrow and nodded his way.</p><p>“He did. Or…I think it was you…” he said, squinting and leaning closer to Scarecrow. “You know what, I don’t really care how many of you there are.” He said, backing up. “Doesn’t matter in the end. Nothing does, you know.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Acedia, what do you mean he told you?” Andre asked the spirit in front of them, eying Scarecrow, who just looked lost.</p><p>“I meaaaan,” Acedia sighed in an annoyed tone, “A bit ago, <em>his</em> mind was just a mess,” he said, nodding towards Scarecrow. “Just a back and forth of ‘oh, he’ll find me, oh I can get out of here’ and it was <em>annoying.</em>” He growled. “So, I looked deeper into his mind to set the record straight.” He said, turning away. Andre ran up to him and stepped in front of him.</p><p>“What did you say to him?” Andre yelled. Acedia just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What he was already <em>thinking,</em> duh.” He said. “That no one was coming for him. That no one cared.” He finished. Andre felt anger boil up in him.</p><p>“But we <em>did </em>come! We <em>do</em> care!” he yelled at the ghost, who just shrugged.</p><p>“Not my problem. The idiot didn’t know that, so I didn’t know that. Geez, get your intentions across better.” He said, walking right through Andre who shivered as the ghost did so. Andre turned around to let the spirit have it, but he had vanished. He looked to Scarecrow who was just looking down.</p><p>“You ok?” Andre said as Scarecrow walked up to him at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Yeah, I…I just don’t like him…” he said.</p><p>“No…neither do I…” Andre added. Scarecrow shook his head.</p><p>“Come on, lets get your guy and blow this thing.” He said, reaching for the large door handle. Andre nodded and Scarecrow opened the door. The two entered the brightly lit hall.</p><p>~</p><p>The lobby of the hall was fancy. Old, but fancy. It had a white marble floor and several crystal chandeliers hanging above. Large white marble columns with vies carved into them held up a balcony on what looked like a second floor to the hall. Candles were lit around the hall on stands and some desks against the wall. There was no one inside.</p><p>As soon as Andre stepped in, they could hear music. Familiar music. Tobi’s music. Avantasia to be precise. And he felt his heart race when he heard Tobi’s voice singing. Not in pain, not being tortured by a demon from hell, just singing as he always had. Scarecrow looked at him.</p><p>“He does sound like me I’ll give him that.” He said with a shrug. He looked around. “I used to like this place…” he said with a sigh. Andre eyed him.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“The illusion was broken.” He said plainly, not meeting Andre’s gaze. He walked forward, following the music. Andre followed suit, not wanting to push the man further. They were so close now. The duo reached the main hall floor entrance and pushed the door open.</p><p>Inside was the concert hall, just as beautifully intricate as the lobby was. One giant crystal chandelier hung above the empty hall. Every seat was baren. But Andre wasn’t focused on that. He quickly walked down the aisle between the chairs towards the stage, not even thinking of Scarecrow behind him anymore. He could see Tobi.</p><p>Tobi was on stage with mic stand in hand, and he had his concert getup on. Andre almost called out his name but froze a moment when he realized what he was seeing. Tobi was not alone on stage. Around him, Andre saw his fellow band members. He saw Sascha Paeth, Felix, Catley to the side, all the various members of Avantasia. But something was off about them. They moved quite rigidly. And each one had that faint otherworldly glow to them. They were just illusions.</p><p>“Tobi?” Andre called to the musician on center stage. Tobi did not seem to hear him. The band was playing ‘Ghost in the Moon’ and Tobi was quite invested it seemed. “Tobi!!!” Andre yelled louder, trying to get over the music. Tobi did not acknowledge him. Andre huffed and walked to the left, towards the stairs leading up to the stage. How could Tobi not see him when he was right there? He climbed up the stage and made his way to Tobi, who was taking a breather during the vamp in the middle of the song.</p><p>“Tobi? You ok?” he said, standing right next to Tobi, but still no response from the singer. The music was not that loud, and Andre was right there on stage next to him. Andre began to get worried. He walked a bit closer. “Tobi!” he yelled. No response. Andre reached his hand out and waved it in front of the singer who was staring forward at the empty audience. Tobi did not turn. “Tobi, what’s wrong-GAH!” Andre yelled out in fear.</p><p>He had reached out for Tobi and pulled his shoulder, forcing the singer to look his way. Tobi just stood in front of him, staring blankly ahead, eyes completely black as the night.</p><p>Andre reeled back, eyes wide, heart racing.</p><p>“Tobi, what did you <em>do?</em>” Andre begged, but got no response form the singer. Tobi’s cue for the next verse had come and Tobi looked away from Andre, going back to his song. Andre looked around the hall. Scarecrow was gone. He was alone with Tobi and the ghost band. Andre went back to Tobi, grabbing his shoulder once more, forcing the signer to look at him. Tobi stopped his singing, but the backing music carried on.</p><p>“Tobi, <em>please</em>, look at me!” Andre yelled, fear gripping his heart. There are many things an angel could fix, but this…he didn’t know what this was. Tobi just stared ahead, not comprehending. He tried to pull away from Andre, but Andre held him in place. He shook him lightly. “Tobi, please, snap out of it! Whatever these lunatics told you, it wasn’t true! I’m here now!” he cried. Tobi showed no change in emotion. Eventually, the backing music faded, and the hall went silent. Andre leaned in closer to Tobi, getting a better look at his eyes. They were just solid black, no emotion, no color, no life.</p><p>Andre let go of the singer and took a few steps back. He felt tears begin to form behind his eyes. Had they been too late?</p><p>“Tobi, please, can’t you hear me?” Andre said. Tobi was staring right at him, almost as if he were looking for something beyond him, but he did not respond. “Tobi, what have you done…” he whispered, watching the singer turn back around to face the front of the stage.</p><p>“He played my game, albeit quicker than I prefer…” a suave voice cut through the silence. Andre looked towards the far-right corner of the hall and saw a figure there, leaning against a pillar.</p><p>“You…” Andre said coldly, knowing full well who this was.</p><p>“Me.” Mephistopheles said back with a peppy smile as he began walking towards the stage. “I must say, I commend you for actually showing up. I had no idea if you would or not, especially knowing the ah… hardships of dimensional travel. But I see now it was an easy task for a…<em>heavenly</em> being such as yourself.” He said as he reached the stage, a sneer in his voice. He climbed the stairs and crossed the stage, approaching Andre. “Tell me, angel, where is the first one? He and I have unfinished business…”</p><p>“I don’t know where he went.” Andre said firmly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. “What did you do to Tobi?” Meph just laughed.</p><p>“I gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse!” he said proudly. “He thought his whole world had <em>abandoned</em> him…that he was no more wanted…so I gave him peace! That is all…” he said with a sly grin.</p><p>“Fix him. Now.” Andre said coldly, his sorrow becoming replaced by anger.</p><p>“Ah, now there is the dilemma...” Meph said, walking around Tobi who remained stationary. “He and I are…business partners now, you see? I can’t just cut that off when it’s only just begun!” he said, pausing next to Tobi. He lifted one of the scarves Tobi was wearing and twisted it in his hands. “He provides endless dreams, passions…potentials…and I give him what he has always wanted! A perfect show!” he said, motioning towards the stationary band behind them. “No wrong notes, no missed cues, just endless perfection! And he is happy! Isn’t that what you want?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“This is all fake. It’s fake happiness. An Illusion.” Andre said, stepping forward. “When he realizes it, he will come to. You can’t hold him forever.”</p><p>“Try me.” Meph said, walking away across the stage. “His perception is altered. He sees what he wants to see. And that is how it will remain.”</p><p>“Scarecrow broke away.” Andre said firmly. Meph stopped walking.</p><p>“That idiot is a mess of a whole other level. I was working with him for <em>years </em>and while he did stray at times, he always came back.” He said, turning around to face Andre. “I hate to do a rushed job with this one, but I had no idea when you would arrive. It had to be done.”</p><p>“No, it didn’t.” Andre said firmly, walking past Tobi towards Meph who simply put his hands behind his back. “You didn’t have to do a damn thing. And you can undo it. So, undo it <em>now</em>.” Andre sneered.</p><p>Meph simply laughed.</p><p>“Quite the nerve of a lowly angel to speak to the Ruler of Darkness in such a way…” he laughed. “You really want me to free him? Then come on, angel. Make me.” He said, facing Andre directly. Andre saw shadows begin to crawl across the floor around the demon. He took a step back. Andre looked behind him at Tobi, who was now looking towards them, but he still said nothing. “That one was just as easy to manipulate as that other idiot.” Meph said with a smile. “Too easy…”</p><p>“Who you callin’ an idiot yah overrated conman?” a voice yelled.</p><p>Andre and Meph both looked up to the balcony where Scarecrow stood proudly on the railing.</p><p>“The dreamer reveals himself…” Meph said, grinning. “Tell me, why come back when freedom was right before you?”</p><p>“Because that world wasn’t mine. This one is. And it will be whatever I make of it. On my own terms.” He said, holding a white jug up. He poured the remaining cloudy content on the ground next to him up in the balcony. It began to drip down to the bottom floor. “Without. You.”</p><p>He tossed the jug and pulled out a match. Both Andre’s and Meph’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You wouldn’t.” Meph said coldly, taking a step back.</p><p>“You should know better than anyone, Meph. Limitations aren’t really my thing.” He said. He dropped the match, and the area where the liquid lay caught fire immediately. Scarecrow swung down under the balcony with another jug in his hand and slid down one of the thin pillars to the bottom floor. Andre looked up towards the balcony where the fire already took up the entire upper level.</p><p>“How much flammable stuff did you use?!” Andre yelled to Scarecrow as he approached the stage, dumping the stuff as he ran.</p><p>“All of it!” he replied, jumping on the stage. He quickly pulled out another match and threw it to the floor, causing the fire to spread along the trail of liquid on the ground. It quickly caught on to the antique chairs in the hall. Andre looked behind him and watched as scarecrow ran across the stage, knocking over every lighting rig he could. He also took note that all the phantom musicians were gone. Andre looked on as Scarecrow kicked open a side door. Andre saw smoke outside.</p><p>“You set the outside on fire as well?!” Andre yelled, throwing his hands to his head.</p><p>“It’s been burning for 8 minutes now! The whole building is surrounded. I even got the roof!” He yelled with a smile. “Grab the guy and let’s go!” he yelled, running out the door. Andre nodded and turned around to grab Tobi, but he felt something push him back towards the front of the stage.</p><p>“I am not losing another soul today.” Meph said coldly. A shadow appeared next to Andre, knocking him off his feet. He stumbled and tried to get up, but another shadow hit him, pushing him close to the edge of the stage. He cursed at himself for being rusty. Andre managed to stand, not wanting to fall to the fire below the stage. He faced Meph, who starred daggers at him. Before Andre could even get a word out, one last shadow pushed hum off the stage. He let out a fearful cry and landed hard on his back on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Music. His music. That was all Tobi heard.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was performing his music. His musicians were by his side. His family. There was an audience. A roaring crowd of fans. He was singing. It was perfect. He made no mistakes. Fans phone lights were scattered like stars before him in the concert hall. The lights were dimmed, and he was performing. He was wanted. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His friends were by his side. Most of them. Who was missing? He couldn’t tell. The audience roared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He sang more. He loved this song. The audience loved this song. It was a perfect night. A perfect concert. He felt no anxiety. No fear. No stress. It was perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He thought it was. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Who was missing?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He sang another song. A duet with Bob Catley. It was perfect. Sascha took a solo. No missed notes. No missed rhythms. It was perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Something was missing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Was it perfect? It had to be. The music moved him. It moved the fans. Didn’t it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There were no bad reviews. No worries about charts. No one dissed his new music. He was happy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was happy, right? Yes, he was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But something was missing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His mind told him to move on. To perform another song. He did. Something stopped him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He heard a voice. Something familiar. Something so quiet yet he heard it over the roaring crowd. The audience did not seem to care that he stopped interacting with them. They cheered on. They didn’t care.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tobi!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There it was again. The voice. Who’s voice? He knew. Did he? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His band played on. They didn’t care that he stopped singing. He listened for the voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tobi!!!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The band didn’t care. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He listened more. The voice was gone. He wanted it to come back. He didn’t know why. He wanted to hear it again. Why?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The music stopped. They audience didn’t care. They cheered on. The band didn’t care. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Who here cared?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The voice cared. Tobi thought about the voice again. He heard it again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fix him. Now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fix who? Was someone broken? Was it him? Why would he be broken? He knew.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He turned his head towards the voice. He saw nothing. The stage next to him was empty. Where was the voice? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Was the voice ok?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Something was missing. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He looked behind him to the band. They didn’t care. Someone was missing. The voice. The voice was missing. Who was the voice? Why was he gone?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He read the banner.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Avantasia.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That was his band. His perfect band on this perfect night for this perfect show. How many shows has he done before?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Avantasia. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered his band. The band behind him was not his band. Not his family. Not perfect. Where were they? Where was the voice?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He looked to where he heard the voice before. Still nothing stood. He remembered his band. He remembered his fans. These were not his fans. They didn’t care. Who actually cared?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The voice cared.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He heard the voice cry out in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered the voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Andre fell off the stage with a cry of fear. He landed hard on his back. The fire didn’t hurt him as it would a human, but he could still feel it. It was the landing hard that hit him most. He pushed himself to his feet, trying his best to avoid the flames. His jacket caught fire, but before he could put it out, he felt something hard hit his head.</p><p>He leaned against the stage with one hand and held his head in the other. He looked up dazed to see Mephistopheles holding a black cane above him.</p><p>“You ruined everything, angel…” he said, running his finger along the smooth black polish of the cane. “I know I can’t kill you, per say…but I can make you suffer, if only for a bit.” He said. He raised the cane once more and Andre flinched knowing he wouldn’t be quick enough to dodge. But the hit never came.</p><p>He looked up just in time to see Tobi swing a mic stand right at Meph, who let out a cry as he fell to the side, unsuspecting of the attack. Andre looked with wide eyes as Tobi threw the stand down and ran to the edge of the stage.</p><p>“Shit, man, are you ok?” he said, reaching his arm down. Andre paused a moment, looking into Tobi’s eyes once more. His normal eyes. He smiled and grabbed Tobi’s hand and he climbed back up onto the stage.</p><p>Once up, he stood in front of Tobi who shuffled awkwardly.</p><p>“Listen, I uhh…” Tobi started, but Andre cut him off as he stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Tobi froze a moment, then put his arms around his friend. He couldn’t stop some tears from escaping this time. After a moment, they pulled away.</p><p>“You’re ok…” Andre said, his own eyes teary. Tobi just laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“Heh, I guess so…”</p><p>“I am so, so sorry, Tobi.” Andre said. “I should have been quicker…I should have been able to figure this out sooner, I…I just…”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you idiot.” Tobi said, hitting him on the shoulder. “I shouldn’t have let these people get to me. I should have had more faith in you.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Tobi, I would have never stopped looking for you. Please know that.” Andre said, pulling Tobi into a hug once more.</p><p>“And I’ll never stop believing in you.” Tobi replied, closing his eyes. The two stood together for a moment before a voice cut through.</p><p>“You two idiots <em>do</em> realize you are standing in a burning building, right?” Scarecrow yelled from the doorway. Andre and Tobi pulled apart and made a beeline for the door.</p><p>Once outside, Tobi froze when he saw Scarecrow.</p><p>“This is uhhh…”</p><p>“Pretty weird, isn’t it?” Andre added.</p><p>Scarecrow walked up to Tobi, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey, it’s uhhh nice to mee-OW!” Tobi yelled as Scarecrow punched him on the arm.</p><p>“That’s for writing my life like this!” he yelled angrily. Tobi just nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, yep, ok, I deserved that…” he said, rubbing his arm.  “Listen, I am so sorry-”</p><p>“Oh, save it. I know you are. If I know there’s light at the end of this dark tunnel, I consider all forgiven.” He said, backing away. The trio stepped back to look at the music hall, which was now entirely consumed by flames.</p><p>“Scarecrow, how much of that flammable stuff did you even have?” Andre asked.</p><p>“I have been stockpiling for the past 2 years.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>The trio then began walking away, not wanting to be at the forefront of Mephistopheles’s wrath. They walked down the street in silence for a bit, recovering from the past hour. Eventually the smell of smoke was far away and faded, and they were once more on a foggy dark and broken street.</p><p>“So, are you sure you are ok?” Andre asked Tobi who sauntered along next to him.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. I just have one hell of a headache though.”</p><p>“It’ll go away.” Scarecrow added. “You broke free of his deal, so as long as you don’t go back to him, you will be fine.”</p><p>“Speaking from experience?” Tobi asked. Scarecrow nodded.</p><p>“You should know. You wrote this story.”</p><p>“I did, and I feel bad now…” he said, taking in the dismal sight around him. He put Scarecrow through this.</p><p>“Don’t give me your pity. You didn’t know it would create an alternate reality.”</p><p>“None of us did.” Andre added.</p><p>Finally, they reached the spot of the exit.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come back with us?” Tobi asked Scarecrow. “It’d be interesting. Imagine the pranks…” Tobi said evilly as Andre knocked his shoulder. Scarecrow laughed.</p><p>“No, no, I will be fine. I know what I need to do now, and I know I can survive this.” He said with a smile. “Maybe I can visit sometime?” he said, reaching out to shake Tobi’s hand.</p><p>“Anytime, brother.” Tobi said as he shook Scarecrow’s hand. Scarecrow then moved to Andre.</p><p>“Keep him from doing anything I would do.” He said, reaching to shake Andre’s hand. Andre grabbed it and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“Take care of yourself…please?” Andre said quietly. Scarecrow slowly returned the embrace. He hadn’t hugged someone genuinely in…years… “We care about you.”</p><p>“Well,” he said, holding back his own tears, “that uh…that means a lot…” he managed to squeak out.</p><p>The two let go and Andre and Tobi walked towards the spot where the realities were closest. The two turned to face Scarecrow.</p><p>“And don’t let Meph get to you!” Tobi said.</p><p>“Oh, that idiot? Not a chance in hell!” he said with a wink. “I think I can handle him from now on.”</p><p>Andre and Tobi smiled at the newfound confidence in their friend. They gave a final wave and walked towards the spot. Scarecrow watched as the two faded in front of him, back to their own world.</p><p>Scarecrow stood alone in the silence.</p><p>He began to walk towards his hotel. He had a lot of thinking to do. A lot of changes to make. But, as he walked, he noticed something odd. For the first time in who knows how long, a ray of sunshine was beginning to peek through the clouds above him, shining a golden light onto the musty streets below.</p><p>He smiled, and with a breath, carried on.</p><p>~</p><p>Tobi and Andre stood before their door, which was cracked open. Tobi gave Andre a look.</p><p>“In the rush, I uh…might have left the door open…” Andre said, shyly. Tobi rolled his eyes and walked in.</p><p>He was home. And he was never going to eat popcorn again.</p><p>He walked over to the couch and sat down, happy to be somewhere safe. Somewhere calm. He looked next to him and noticed something there. A strange top hat. Tobi picked it up and turned it around in his hand.</p><p>“Oh no, he must have left it here…” Andre said, approaching the couch.</p><p>“Well, if he ever visits, we will return it.” Tobi said. “Until then…” he said, putting the hat on. Andre let out a laugh.</p><p>“It is most certainly you.”</p><p>“In more ways than one, apparently…” Tobi said, leaning back. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to tell Andre, but he still felt off from being in that world. Like echoes of something gripping his soul that he couldn’t shake. But, if Scarecrow were right, the feelings would fade. Andre sat next to him on the couch.</p><p>“Tobi…you know we will have to talk about what happened in there eventually…” he said, eying the singer. Tobi looked away.</p><p>“I know, just…not right now...” He said, leaning his head on Andre’s shoulder. Andre sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. They could all do with a bit of genuine rest after this whole thing.</p><p>The two slept on the couch for the remainder of the evening. Andre awoke a few hours later to see Tobi out like a light next to him, breathing gently. He looked over to the window, where a golden sunset was setting over the horizon. All traces of the storm long past.</p><p>He smiled and closed his eyes once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JKFJGHRGDGHJH I DID IT</p><p>HECK LETS GO BOIS</p><p>Some notes: From all content I have seen of *The* Mephistopheles, what he does is he goes after the souls of performers, artists, ect. The more potential, the more value the soul has. Meph worked with Scarecrow over the course of a few years because the longer he messes with them, the more "value" the soul as. Now Tobi is already an accomplished musician with high amounts of potential, but Meph would have still liked to work with him a bit more. But, as stated, he couldn't afford to lose him, so he worked FAST and that means he hat the potential for mistakes...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the Guardian Angel Andre AU by tumblr user makebelieveee.</p><p>Do not steal/plagiarize my work! I ALWAYS welcome fanart if you wish, but credit me please and let me know! Please be respectful~</p><p>If you like what you read, please comment! It is what drives me to do more, so if you like my content, please leave a comment~</p><p>(tumblr is avantasia-protag-au, instagram is starsirrah)</p><p>(SEE "FIC TIMELINES" FIC FOR CHAPTER/FIC ORDER-CHAPTERS ARE NOT POSTED CHRONOLOGICALLY)</p><p>Well this is a crack fic that I had a drive to create for some reason. </p><p>Details for the fic: Andre is an angel, specifically Tobi's guardian angel. They live together. It's amazing. All their music does exist, like Avantasia and Angra and such. Now the Scarecrow...for the sake of the fic, in his world, he does see all the characters as human personifications within his mind, which is why he recognizes Andre, or in his case, Acedia. Tobi can see them now, as well. Don't ask how. Some of the characters are real people, like the toy master, psychiatrist, and, I do believe, Mephistopheles. But more on that next time...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>